Camino al Paraiso
by Kiritani Serena
Summary: Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen tanto a Rumiko Takahashi excepto la protagonista Serena Mikage, me inspire en su nombre en el de Serena Tsukino y el apellido de Aya Mikage pero es un personaje físicamente diferente, el chal celestial pertenece al anime ayashi no ceres, espero les guste el prologo y muy pronto subire el primer capitulo!
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

La historia gira en torno a una joven estudiante de 18 años, Serena Mikage, quien está viviendo su último año en la escuela secundaria superior número 22, para dar un nuevo comienzo a su vida como estudiante universitaria.

Con un pasado desgarrador y un presente en el que es víctima de daños físicos psicológicos, busca cumplir su sueño y salir de aquella vida en la que fue sometida desde aquel día.

Pero su vida comenzó a tener un giro drástico una tarde primaveral de vuelta de la Universidad cuando, por efecto del destino, sus ojos pudieron observar algo que la obligo a detenerse.

Apenas es mi primer fic, pero espero sus reviews y que les guste ^^ gracias por leerlo!


	2. Capítulo 1 Camino a la excelencia

Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, Serena Mikage fisicamente la invente yo pero tome el nombre de Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) y el apellido de Aya Mikage (Ayashi no Ceres) espero les guste!

CAPITULO I

Camino a la excelencia

El día comenzó como si fuera tan solo uno más del montón, primaveral, gris y lluvioso.

Serena Mikage es una joven estudiante de secundaria de tan solo 18 años de edad, una mujer hermosa de cabello corto con rizos que se mecían al ritmo que soplaba el viento esa mañana gris, ojos verdes intensos que con tan solo verlos fijamente podía leerse que algo ocultaban.

El día comenzó, Serena se levanto a las 6.30 am como todos los días desde que aquello sucedió. Había un motivo que la empujo a levantarse y era que hoy sería el día en que comenzaría a luchar por su sueño.

Terminando de desayunar, volteando su mirada hacia el reloj el cual marcaba las 7 am en punto, dejo los utensilios en la cocina y recogió su bolso para dirigirse al lugar que mas odiaba; la escuela secundaria superior nº 22.

- Ya es hora de irme… -En un tono tan bajo y triste que podía sentirse su dolor-.

Caminando como un soldado perdido en medio de un campo de batalla enemigo, alcanzo su destino.

- No quiero entrar, se que están ahí esperándome… -Con sus ojos sollozos, sin más preámbulo entro a la escuela-.

Como no menos lo esperaba, allí posados en el mástil donde colgaba la Bandera Nacional, se encontraban 4 de sus compañeros de grado; Kiba, Ceres, Miaka y Ayato, que basto con que fijaran sus miradas en Serena para predecir lo que le esperaba.

- Niña bonita, niña de ojos fríos, creíamos que no vendrías. -Comento uno de los jóvenes el cual se nombraba Kiba, con un tono burlón.

- Déjame en paz. -Mencionaba Serena, mientras trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas.

En lo que antes de que pudieran accionar, su mejor amiga Melania entra en escena, toma del brazo con fuerza a Serena y la aleja de aquellos seres.

- Te he dicho que no dieras plática con ellos, Serena.

- Lo sé, pero me sentía acorralada.

Melania, notando el miedo en la voz de Serena, la abraza y se la lleva al aula donde cursan clases.

- Es tu infierno… -Susurro Kiba llegando a los oídos de ambas muchachas, haciendo petrificar a Serena expresando un rostro de inquietud.

La clase comenzó, la profesora Asahi comentaba a los alumnos sobre las leyendas que podían oírse por todo el barrio y las afueras: El misterio de los Demonios.

- Muchos afirman haber visto a uno de ellos, muchos mencionan haber vivido encuentros con ellos, pero nadie puede describirlos… -Hablando como si contara una historia a unos niños de jardín.

- Esto es más aburrido que ser amigo de Serena. -Dijo Ceres a sus amigos burlándose de la joven.

La clase se tornaba densa y en cada segundo moría una parte del interés de los alumnos.

Los minutos pasaban, Serena anhelaba que el tiempo se detuviera para no caer ante sus compañeros en la hora del receso mientras hablaba por lo bajo con su mejor amiga:

- Tengo miedo, quiero irme. -Con un tono un poco preocupado susurraba Serena.

- Yo estoy aquí, contigo. No permitiré que se acerquen a ti.

Melania trataba de darle consuelo para que no se sienta con temor. El tiempo paso y la hora del receso llego.

Aproximándose a Serena, sus compañeros, más que nada Kiba, comenzaron a insultarla y a decirle palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza y hacia hasta lo imposible para no oírlas.

- Morirás sola.

- Nadie te quiere. Eres un desmadre para este mundo.

- Tus padres se fueron por tu culpa. -Estas fueron las palabras que inmovilizaron su corazón.

Sin más preámbulo, intentaba escuchar las dulces palabras que Melania gritaba a sus oídos:

- No escuches, no los oigas, solo quieren verte hundida en un pozo oscuro, y si hacen que caigas yo te quitare de ahí. Algún día encontraras al hombre de tu vida. -Murmuraba con una gran sonrisa.

15 minutos duro el receso, 15 minutos duro la tortura de oír esas palabras que solo aumentaban su dolor.

La mañana llego a su fin, las horas de clase llegaron a su fin, el momento más esperado para Serena, el momento en que iría a la Universidad, a su mundo, al mundo al que siempre anhelo pertenecer; con una enorme pero forzada sonrisa se despidió de Melania:

- Mi fe esta en ti, se que lograras ingresar. -Le decía mientras Serena se alejaba y crecía su sonrisa.

A tan solo una hora de distancia se encontraba su destino, llena de ilusiones y esperanzas, decía a su interior:

- Solo un poco más, mi libertad está casi al alcance de mis manos. -Por primera vez después de muchos años su voz resonaba a esperanza.

La Universidad era tal y como la imaginaba, a unos pocos pasos de la entrada se encontraba una gran librería en donde podía comprar sus libros, contaba con una biblioteca que no ocupaba menos de un tercio lo que era el campus, las aulas y los laboratorios podían encontrarse en cada rincón, a lo lejos en el fondo podía observarse el comedor, no se intereso mucho en aquel sitio y procedió a dirigirse a la Dirección de Alumnos donde la inscribirían.

No tomo más de 1 hora la inscripción, por lo que con el tiempo que le sobraba no dudo en probar los beneficios alimenticios que ofrecía la misma institución.

Sin duda alguna, era el sueño y el paraíso de Serena Mikage.

16.30 pm, la hora justa para volver a su casa. Emocionada, llena de vida y sentimientos se aleja del lugar que pronto se convertiría en su segundo hogar y el camino a la excelencia.

Esperando el micro que la llevaría a su residencia, nota que se celular estaba sonando, que no era nada más ni nada menos que Melania:

- ¿Quiero saber que ya estas inscripta? -Con un tono irónico pero alegre.

- Estoy inscripta, tan solo tengo que esperar su llamado para confirmarme la fecha en que debo rendir el examen para comenzar la carrera. -La voz de Serena se oía diferente, llena de alegría, de sueños, de fe.

- Debo colgar, el micro ya está próximo, adiós. -Cuelga su teléfono y lo lleva hacia su bolso, guardándolo sigilosamente.

1 hora exactamente, solo el tiempo demoraba su meta. Convencida de que nada ni nadie arruinaría este día, que de gris y oscuro se pinto de los colores del arcoíris iluminando el rostro de Serena quien iba camino a casa.

17 pm, Serena nunca imagino que su vida cambiaria en aquel barrio que atravesó el micro luego de 30 minutos de haber partido de la Universidad.

Era una tarde primaveral, el cielo se despejo dejando que el sol ilumine el cielo y la tierra, dejando a los pájaros cantar y a los niños jugar en la calle.

Atenta al paisaje que podía observarse por la ventanilla del micro, atravesando el barrio de Casanova, deslizándose al frente de un edificio que parecía abandonado y muy poco cuidado, Serena sintió una fría necesidad de alzar su mirada hacia el tejado del edificio, algo llamaba su atención, algo había ahí que hacía que fijara su vista por el techo. Su instinto no se equivoco, en dirección Norte, debajo de la nube más alta en el cielo, estaba la causa del giro drástico en su vida, que pronto se convertiría en su salvación.

Próximo capitulo: Encuentro


	3. Chapter 2 Encuentro

Los personajes que aparecen en este capitulo le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, los primeros 3 capitulos son una introduccion a la historia, luego comienza la aventura. Espero les guste!

CAPITULO II

Encuentro

Dirección Norte, debajo de la nube más alta, su mirada puesta en 3 hombres misteriosos. La situación no era causa de llamar por completo su atención, pero algo muy dentro de Serena hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera inquieto y su corazón latiera sin detenerse.

El micro en el cual viajaba no se detuvo, siguió con su recorrido, la única razón por la cual se detendría era al oír el alto de algún pasajero.

Con una mano puesta en su pecho como si estuviera sujetando a su corazón para que no escapase, Serena se dejo llevar por su impulso y detuvo al chofer.

Las miradas de los demás pasajeros estaban puestas en Serena, el modo en que logró que se detuviera llamo un tanto la atención. En unos segundos de silencio pudo oír que sus pensamientos le gritaban que no debía bajarse del bus, pero su corazón insistía en que debía hacerlo. Sin más preámbulo se dejo llevar por lo que su corazón dictaba y bajo en el dichoso barrio.

Tan solo 3 calles separaban a Serena del lugar donde se encontraban aquellos hombres que la obligaron a descender, caminando como si fuera el viento quien le permitía avanzar, hacia un rumbo el cual no era su destino.

Una fría sensación invadió el alma de la joven al observar que los 3 hombres ya no estaban.

- ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué decidí descender del micro?- Preguntaba a su interior con algo de incertidumbre, como si estuviera ahí, frente a ese edificio tan extraño, a fuerza de su propia voluntad-.

18.30 pm, la residencia Mikage estaba envuelta en la oscuridad, Serena había llegado y con ella la noche. Basto con poner un pie sobre el suelo de su propiedad para notar las llamadas perdidas de Melania.

- Hola, ¿Melania?- Aturdida consiguió ponerse en contacto con su amiga-.

- Serena, gracias al cielo que me llamas, estaba preocupada, ¿En donde estuviste?- Preguntaba notándose su aliento de alivio-.

- Discúlpame, el micro se descompuso y tuvieron que descender todos los pasajeros, no note mi celular.

- Por esta dejare que pase, para la próxima avísame, ¿De acuerdo?- Ambas cuelgan el teléfono-.

23.15 pm, recostada en su cama, aun sin poder cerrar los ojos, pensando en los hombres que la obligaron a descender del bus. Sin darse cuenta el amanecer llego y una vez más debería destinarse a la escuela.

Como si nada ocurriera, como todos los días perturbadores de Serena en aquella escuela, estaban Ceres, Kiba, Ayato y Miaka observando sus movimientos, planeando como hacer el infierno de Serena el día de hoy.

Las clases comenzaron, la presencia física de Serena estaba en el salón de clases, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, haciéndose notar ante los ojos de Melania.

- Serena, ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy?, la clase ya comenzó.- Con un toque de hombro a hombro logro que reaccione y vuelva al mundo estudiantil-.

Esforzándose a no irse moralmente de la clase, siente un toque leve de un bollo de papel en su nuca, lanzado sigilosamente por Kiba tratando de incomodarla. Sin ningún efecto alguno causo ese bollo, Serena seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, curiosa de los muchachos que tanto robaron su atención.

El receso llego, sus 4 compañeros interesados en la falta de atención por parte de Serena se aproximan a ella un tanto burlones.

- ¿Qué pasa, niña bonita? ¿Por qué ignoraste el bollo?- Con un tono algo molesto y desafiante cuestiona Kiba-.

- No lo note…- Sus ojos se cerraron, sus pensamientos se perdieron, la preocupación de Melania crecía y la furia de Kiba y sus amigos cedía-.

11.45 am, hora de retirarse y marcharse a sus hogares. Antes que Serena tuviera la oportunidad de marcharse es detenida por Melania, quien algo preocupada y curiosa también la cuestiona.

- ¿Qué sucedió allí adentro? ¿Te sucede algo?

- Uh… No, no es nada.- Con una ligera sonrisa tratando de aliviar a Melania. – Tengo que irme.

- ¿A dónde vas? Esa no es la dirección de tu casa.

- Necesito ir a un sitio, olvide algo.- Alejándose sin nada más que decir, se marcha, dejando atrás a su amiga-.

Predecible era saber que al sitio al que se dirigía tan entusiasmada era el barrio de Casanova, más precisamente al edificio. La extraña sensación que invadía su alma era muy diferente a la de ayer. Sentía como si ese sitio estuviese llamándola.

Con la mirada en alto, 15 minutos, exactamente la misma hora de ayer; esperando.

- ¿Qué estoy esperando?- Sin quitar la mirada en lo alto de la edificación, buscando algo que sabía que no estaba allí-.

Habitantes del barrio se aproximaron a ella, con algo de curiosidad.

- Señorita, ¿Está perdida?- Pregunto un hombre mayor, de alrededor de 50 años, quien vestía una camisa blanca, zapatos negros y pantalón oscuro-.

- ¿Ese edificio está abandonado?- Deteniéndose, recayendo a la pregunta que había hecho y preguntándose por que la hizo-.

- Fue vendido…- Alejándose de Serena con 2 simples, pero que nada decían, palabras-.

Nótese que había pasado tiempo observando hacia la nada, esperando una incertidumbre. Luego de varias horas, actuando como un Guardia Real Inglesa, abandona el lugar.

Sentía desilusión, pero ¿Desilusión de qué? Serena no entendía sus sentimientos, no entendía por qué estaba tan interesada en ese lugar, o mejor dicho en esos 3 hombres.

Alejándose como espejismo en el desierto, siente un roce en su mejilla. Una mano que aparecía de la nada cubre por completo los ojos de Serena, dejándola aturdida y sin aliento para gritar.

- No te asustes, te estábamos buscando…- Una voz gruesa y tranquila de un hombre murmuraba en sus oídos-.

Sintiendo como alguien a quien no pudo ver, solo oír su voz, la alejaba del lugar y la llevaba hacia donde no sabía.

Calculando 10 minutos lo que tardo ese hombre desconocido en llevarse a Serena, un salto brusco como si fuera un ave despegando para salir a volar, sintiendo como el aire atravesaba su cuerpo y se elevaba al cielo, notó que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Al tocar suelo, perdiendo una parte de la inseguridad, quitando aquellas manos que la tomaron por sorpresa de sus ojos; con un leve empujón hacia el suelo cae.

Sus brazos y piernas temblando, su mirada arrojada en el suelo, alzándola sin consentimiento alguno hacia adelante.

- ¿Ella es la niña?- Una voz distinta a la que oyó recientemente, más suave y fría-.

La tensión crecía en el corazón de Serena, sin resistir un segundo más la necesidad de alzar la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba hablando.

- ¿Q-Quien eres? ¿Quiénes son?- Con algo de miedo y preocupación le pregunta al joven que estaba en frente de ella-.

Tras unos pocos pero largos segundos de silencio, oye salir de los labios del joven palabras que sorprendieron a Serena y dejaron salir expresión en su rostro de espanto.

- Somos demonios…

Proximo capitulo: El Chal Celestial


	4. Chapter 3 El Chal Celestial

La idea del chal celestial le correspone a Yuu Watase en el anime ayashi no ceres!

CAPITULO III

El Chal Celestial

Intentando caer en aquellas palabras que exclamo el joven demonio, con una profunda y temblorosa mirada Serena no resiste la tentación de hundirlos en cuestiones.

- ¿C-Como qué demonios? ¿Es una broma? No es gracioso, los demonios no existen.- Tratando de convencerse que era una mentira, aquel muchacho se dirige hacia Serena penetrando una mirada oscura y seria que bastaba con mirarla fijamente para entender que no era una mentira-.

- Mi nombre es Ryuura.- Con una hermosa y débil sonrisa hace su presentación-.

Ryuura era un hombre joven y atractivo, de cabello azul, largo y recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran de color rojo profundo, tal y como la Profesora Asahi describía en sus clases. Llamando la atención por sus formaciones de brazo de dragón sobre sus hombros y un atuendo muy peculiar; puesta una armadura que era sostenida por los brazos de dragón y botas azules marino.

- No necesitas creerme si en verdad soy un demonio, pero créeme que no dudaría en demostrártelo.- En un tono desafiante y dejando en la duda a Serena-.

- ¿Acaso ustedes son esos tres hombres que vi el día en que volvía de la Universidad? ¿Por qué se esconden en este edificio?- Pregunta dudosa que fluye de Serena-.

- Este no es nuestro escondite, solo estábamos aquí con la necesidad de encontrarte.

La duda en Serena crecía aun más; detrás de ella se encontraba otro demonio, quien sin previo aviso la secuestro y la llevo a ese sitio. Volteando su mirada hacia él, ya no con miedo sino abrumadora.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No piensas decir nada? ¿No van a explicarme nada de esto?

- No tengo ninguna obligación de responderte.- Cruzando sus brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos, deja sin explicación a Serena-.

- Su nombre es Jura.- Exclamo Ryuura sin ninguna preocupación-.

Jura es un demonio de apariencia joven, con pelo corto de rayas blanco y negro, ojos dorados muy estrechos de ranura y marcas oscuras en ambas lados de la cara justo encima de las orejas, lleva armadura negra con borde de oro, botas oscuras, puesta una piel de tigre en la cintura y patas de tigre en ambos hombros.

- Ryuura, Jura, podrían por favor explicarme que es esto. ¿Qué quieren de mi?- La paciencia de Serena comenzaba a perder valor-.

Jura toma del brazo derecho a Serena y logre ponerla de pie con algo de brutalidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? Esa es forma de tratar a una mujer.- Dirigiéndose a él con algo de desprecio y enfado-.

Antes de que Jura pudiera decir algo, Ryuura interrumpe los cruces de miradas entre ellos dos.

- ¿Puedes ver esto, Serena?- Tan tranquilo como un mar quieto, exhibe un objeto pequeño y abstracto, brillante como Luna Llena-.

- Claro que puedo verlo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto?- Con algo de curiosidad, y sin fijar la mirada en aquel extraño objeto, sigue insistiendo-.

Sin respuesta alguna, Ryuura oculta el brillante objeto en su manga izquierda, si que pudiera verse ninguna de sus extremidades.

- Y ahora, ¿Puedes verlo?- Seguro de sí mismo, desafía a Serena-.

Sorprendida y con su curiosidad creciendo más rápido que la sudestada de un rio.

- Si... puedo verlo pero, ¿Por qué?

Satisfecho y sin ninguna duda, Ryuura no se rehúsa a confiar en Serena.

- Llamaste nuestra atención desde aquel día en que te vimos como observabas el sector del edificio donde nos encontrábamos.- Con extrema paciencia y sin dar lugar a las interrupciones. – Estábamos buscando a un humano que pudiera vernos…

- ¿Soy la única que puede verlos?- Preguntaba Serena-.

- Si, es lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿Acaso no me estas escuchando?- Frunciendo una de sus cejas-. – Los demás humanos solo podían oír ruidos extraños, mientras los observábamos conseguimos escuchar sus conversaciones acerca de este edificio.

En ese momento, Serena recuerda a aquel hombre que se le acerco cuando observaba la cima del establecimiento, entendiendo la causa de por qué se alejo de ella sin más nada que decir.

- Entonces, esa es la causa de por qué me buscaban a mí. Porque soy la única que puedo verlos.

- Si, y porque eres la única que puede ver estos fragmentos aun si estuviesen bajo tierra.- Volviendo a mostrar el objeto extraño-.

- ¿Y qué es eso?- Con más confianza, Serena se siente libre de preguntar-.

- Esto es un fragmento del Chal Celestial.

- ¿El Chal Celestial?

- Es una joya que fue destruida en cientos de fragmentos por un poderoso demonio, a consecuencia fue sellado por otro demonio en lo más alto de la Isla Horai.- Continuaba Ryuura-.

- ¿La Isla Horai?- Preguntaba con algo de curiosidad-.

- Es nuestro refugio, donde se esconden todos los demonios que no han podido alcanzar el paraíso, nosotros solamente nos escondíamos en este edificio para encontrar a un humano que pudiera ayudarnos a recolectar estos fragmentos.

Serena aun no entendía, por lo que decidió guardar silencio y escuchar detenidamente a Ryuura.

- El paraíso es el lugar donde los demonios pueden vivir sin necesidad de esconderse de los humanos, solamente pueden alcanzarlo quienes posean un corazón puro. El Chal Celestial es la joya que nos permitiría llegar allí, pero este demonio colosal no permite que los demás demonios alcancen el paraíso; por lo que no tuvo mejor idea que destruirlo.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda, Serena.- Jura, quien hasta el momento solo guardo silencio escuchando las palabras de su compañero, modifica su tono de voz a suave y con una ligera tonada de auxilio-.

- ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos? Tan solo soy una humana que está tratando de escapar del infierno en el que vivo.- Su voz se torno seca y vacía de sentimientos-.

- Tienes que venir con nosotros a la Isla Horai, y con tu visión ayudarnos a encontrar los fragmentos del Chal Celestial que están escondidos por toda la Isla, y una vez que los tengamos podremos reconstruirlo.- Exclamaba Jura-.

- ¿Y como se supone que llegue a esa Isla?- Preguntaba Serena-.

En ese momento, Ryuura revela una llave que mantenía guardada dentro de su armadura, dorada que no tenía la forma y las características de una llave común.

- Coge esta llave.- Hace Transferencia de la propiedad de la llave a Serena-.

- ¿Para qué es esta llave tan hermosa?

- Escucha con atención, te estoy entregando la llave que te guiara hacia la Isla Horai.- Continúa explicando – Ten en cuenta que esta llave no debe caer en manos equivocadas, y debes hacer un uso correcto de la misma, recuerda que confiaremos en ti.

Sin más que decir, Serena guarda con precaución la llave en su bolsillo derecho.

- Serena, ¿Aceptas ayudarnos?- En forma directa, Jura no duda en poner a prueba a Serena-.

Bastaron unos segundos de silencio, mientras los pensamientos de Serena se hundían en un mar de dudas y lleno de misterios, Preguntándose una y otra vez como sería capaz de ayudarlos a reconstruir su Chal Celestial.

- Hare lo posible para ayudarlos.- No muy convencida del destino al que se estaba sometiendo, decide ayudarlos-.

Jura y Ryuura fijaron sus miradas entre ellos, como si estuvieran hablando entre sí con tan solo verse fijamente. Antes de que Serena pudiera decir unas palabras que se guardo, resuena una dulce y calmada voz por sus espaldas.

- ¿Quién es esta humana?

La voz de aquel hombre que hizo su entrada sorpresivamente llamo la atención de Serena, quien dio vuelta su mirada y pudo ver a otro de los demonios que había visto aquel día.

- Kyora, ¿Ya me preguntaba en dónde estabas?- Con una expresiva sonrisa, Ryuura le da la bienvenida-.

Kyora era un demonio de mediana estatura de una apariencia elegante, con el pelo largo de color rojo profundo y ondulado recogido, dos rizos que cuelgan en frente de sus orejas, de piel pálida y resplandeciente, ojos rojos de pupilas estrechas de ranura, al igual que sus compañeros Jura y Ryuura; Lleva puesto una armadura que sujeta sus dos alas rojas escondiendo un traje blanco por debajo de la misma armadura y botas rojas.

Serena, por alguna extraña razón, no pudo apartar su mirada de Kyora, con los ojos brillosos puestos en el, exclamando por lo bajo sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera oírla.

- ¡Es hermoso…!

- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntaba en un tono suave pero a la vez molesto-.

- Su nombre es Serena- Exclamo Ryuura – Ella es quien nos va a ayudar a recolectar los fragmentos del Chal Celestial.

- Un momento…- Un tanto alterada y bruscamente detiene a Ryuura-.

- ¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre? No recuerdo habérselo dicho.

Despertando una situación incómoda entre los 3 demonios.

- E-Es que… cuando te vimos inmovilizada en frente del edificio y llamaste nuestra atención, comenzamos a investigar algunas cosas sobre ti.- Con una mano puesta sobre su cabeza, una sonrisa alegre y descuidada, lo confiesa Ryuura-.

- ¿Ah sí?- frunciendo sus cejas, con un tono desafiante- ¿Y que se supone que investigaron sobre mi?

- ¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y cierra la boca de una vez!- Sin levantar el tono de voz, y con un sentimiento de desprecio, Kyora no permite a Serena seguir cuestionándolos-.

- ¿Por qué me hablas así?- Dirigiéndose a Kyora, ya no con voz desafiante, sino con una vez triste-.

No recibiendo respuesta alguna, tratando de calmar la tensión que había entre Serena y Kyora; Ryuura la sujeta de la cintura insinuándole:

- Ven con nosotros, te llevaremos a la Isla ahora mismo para que demuestres tu habilidad.

- ¿Qué?- Un tanto sorprendida y asustada grita Serena, intentando librarse de los brazos de Ryuura-.

Antes que pudiera lograrlo, Ryuura toma la llave que Serena había guardado en su bolsillo, susurrando unas cortas palabras desaparecen en cuestión de segundos del edificio.

Serena, asustada y amarrada a la cintura de Ryuura, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, decide abrirlos lentamente.

- Hemos llegado.- Expresaba Jura-.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?- Fascinada con una extraña pero hermosa felicidad, observaba los alrededores, un bosque brillante, cubriendo el cielo con arboles más altos de los que haya visto jamás, dejando atravesar un rayo resplandeciente de sol entre las copas de los arboles-.

- Este, preciosa Serena, es el bosque Central de la Isla Horai.- Anuncia Ryuura-.

- Es hermoso… Miren esos árboles, son enormes y las flores, que aroma tan agradable; que verde tan intenso, el aire es agradable y cálido, y…- Antes que pudiera continuar, es interrumpida por Kyora-.

- Ya sabemos eso, vivimos aquí.

Su rostro, de alegre y confortable, se transformo en un rostro de rechazo y tristeza.

- Se mas amable, Kyora, después de todo ella es quien nos ayudara a llegar al paraíso.- Un pequeño regaño por parte de Jura, calma el enojo de Kyora-.

Ryuura nota la seriedad de Serena al recibir tan frío desprecio de Kyora hacia ella.

- Serena, te hemos traído hasta aquí para que pruebes tu habilidad.

- ¿Mi habilidad?

- Si. Dime, ¿Puedes ver algún fragmento como el que te enseñe en este lugar?

Serena voltea por todos lados, girando en sentido de las agujas del reloj, con la esperanza de encontrar algún fragmento. Era de esperarse que allí no había nada, sin nada que decir avanza en Dirección Sur sin sentido alguno, buscando alguna señal que la llevase a donde haya un fragmento.

Los tres demonios actúan como sombras de ella, siguiéndola hacia el centro del bosque, cuando en un santiamén se detiene.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta curioso Jura-.

Levantando su brazo derecho, con su índice señalando hacia una gran roca gris escondida entre los arbustos.

- Allí, en la roca, puede ver algo.

Jura, con ánimos que nunca había tenido, se dirige hacia la roca que señalaba Serena.

- ¿En dónde?

- Aquí…- Serena se acerca, encoge sus hombros, extiende su brazo y recoge de la roca un pequeño fragmento idéntico al que protege Ryuura y se lo entrega a Jura-.

- Serena, eres increíble, has encontrado un fragmento en cuestión de segundos.- La alegría de Jura y los demás podía verse aun sobrepasando las copas de los árboles y muy agradecidos con ella-.

- Bienvenida a nuestro equipo, Serena.- Ryuura estrecha su mano tomando la de Serena besándola con merecido respeto-.

Una ligera pero conmovedora sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Serena, al haber sido útil para tres demonios que por obra del destino, cruzaron su camino.

Próximo capitulo: una sensacion extraña


	5. Chapter 4 Una sensacion extraña

CAPITULO IV

Una sensación extraña

7.30 am, un día normal en la escuela. Los estudiantes conversaban en grupos; los profesores dictaban sus clases como de costumbre; Kiba observando deseoso a Serena, intrigado en saber que era lo que pensaba. Las clases continuaban.

- Muy bien chicos, saquen sus libros de Literatura y abran la página 34 capítulo II.- Exclamaba la Profesora Asahi-.

Serena tomo su libro exponiendo lo que ordenaba su Profesora. Un texto interesante sobre demonios estaba impreso en él capturando por completo su atención ignorando todo lo que se balbuceaba en el salón.

- ¿Alguna vez ha visto un demonio?- Una extraña pregunta se escapa de los pensamientos de Serena-.

La atención fue atraída hacia Serena, nadie se detuvo por un segundo a cuestionar aquella inoportuna pregunta dejando que el tiempo se hiciera cargo de ello.

- Pues, veras Serena; yo jamás he visto un demonio… esto… si te interesa el tema puedes buscar libros en la biblioteca…- Responde algo desconcertada Asahi-.

El silencio regreso a Serena, invadiendo su corazón sin permitirle expresión alguna dejándola hundirse en el vacío de sus pensamientos.

La clase corto y el receso llego. Serena no había notado que Melania no asistió a clases, puesto que solo podía cruzarse en su mente Ryuura, Jura y aquel demonio Kyora que su nombre retumbaba en su cabeza dirigiéndose con rumbo a la biblioteca a nutrir sus conocimientos que poco antes le habían interesado.

Allí encontró varios libros que enriquecerían sus certidumbres pero no basto con asomar su débil cuerpo por la puerta de la biblioteca para percibir que Kiba y sus aliados la estaban persiguiendo.

- Haces preguntas muy extrañas, niña bonita; ¿Me gustaría saber que pasa por tu hueca cabecita?- Los ojos de Kiba lucían extraños, llenos de deseo de sufrimiento-.

- Me interesa el tema…- Muy por lo bajo, alcanzando la audición de los cuatro jóvenes, balbuceaba Serena-.

- ¿Te interesa el tema?- Burlándose de ella- Te propongo algo más interesante.

Dejando en el aire esas últimas palabras, se retira en sentido opuesto a donde se dirigía Serena, dejándola cubierta por el miedo encogida entre los libros.

Las cargas horarias exigidas del colegio llegaron a su fin, cada alumno dirigiéndose a sus respectivos hogares. Serena acelerando el paso con el objetivo de no encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros. Satisfactoriamente creía que se encontraba a salvo, libre de peligro, pero la sorpresa estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Sorprendiendo a Serena, apareciendo por los escombros de un montón de sillas amontonadas en esa esquina; Kiba interrumpe el paso-.

- ¿Qué quieres? Tengo que irme.- Un tanto molesta pide a gritos que se alejen de ella-.

- Si, ya me voy. Pero antes quería darte una sorpresita.

- ¿Q-Que sorpresa?- El miedo crecía en Serena, no cesaba-.

- Ya lo sabrás.- Expresando una sonrisa terrorífica, sosteniendo en sus manos una bolsa de plástico-.

Serena pudo predecir lo que tenían en mente, sin más dudarlo escapa del lugar.

No avanzo sino 5 manzanas para ser atrapada por uno de ellos; Ayato.

Serena grito con todo sus fuerzas con la esperanza que algún alma gentil fuese a socorrerla, pero como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta.

- ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? ¿A dónde me llevan?- No pudiendo sostener sus lágrimas, con temor intenta compadecer a sus compañeros-.

Solo podían oírse las risas de Ceres y Miaka y las burlas de Kiba y Ayato mientras era arrastrada a un terreno baldío a unos cuantos metros de la Escuela Secundaria.

Arrojándola hacia el suelo, sujetando sus brazos y piernas para que no pudiese escapar, gritando desesperadamente cubren su cabeza con la bolsa de plástico intentando asfixiarla.

La vista de Serena se nublaba, sus sentidos comenzaban a perder potencia, sabía que su fin había llegado.

La intención de los cuatro muchachos no era matarla, sino asustarla.

- La próxima vez piénsalo dos veces antes de expresar tus ideas.- Señalando a Serena, quitando la bolsa y soltando sus extremidades, Kiba la amenaza-.

Un último golpe en el vientre de Serena bastaba para dejarla postrada en el suelo y abandonarla en aquel terreno muerto.

La noche llego, Serena con un alma vacía llega a su casa y se desploma en el suelo, dejándose llevar por el dolor y las lagrimas que inundaron su bello rostro.

El reloj marcaba las 22 pm, Serena se endereza del suelo y recordó el contrato que hizo con los demonios:

"A partir de hoy, serás nuestra aliada, te esperaremos en lo alto de la montaña cada noche a las 22 en punto. Es la hora perfecta para localizar fragmentos, usa la llave."

Tomando la llave de su bolsillo, intenta huir del mundo humano para encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos, pero hay un problema.

- No puede ser…- Susurra Serena-.

- Olvide preguntarles cómo usar la llave.- Se sentía un poco tonta al olvidarse de una pregunta tan importante, motivo por el cual causo una leve y cálida sonrisa en su frio y dolorido rostro-.

- Ryuura menciono unas palabras cuando me llevo por primera vez a la Isla Horai pero, ¿Cuáles eran?- Serena intentaba recordar las palabras que había murmurado Ryuura-.

- ¡Ya lo tengo!- Feliz al haber recordado las palabras-.

Estrecha su brazo derecho con la llave sujetada a su mano hacia el cielo exclamando: Pōtaru ōkiku hiraku!

Una luz resplandeciente cubre por completo a Serena enviándola a la Isla Horai.

- ¡Lo logre!- Saltando de felicidad olvidando por un instante el mal momento que vivió-.

Atravesando el oscuro y pacifico bosque, volando a través de las lianas trepadoras, dejando en el olvido el mundo humano; un sentimiento de alegría atrapo su corazón subiendo mas y mas hasta alcanzar lo alto de la montaña.

Postrados sobre una gran roca, la mirada al suelo, esperando se encontraban Ryuura y Jura, quienes al ver la llegada de Serena se sintieron aliviados.

- Por fin te decidiste a llegar, pequeña.- Sonríe Ryuura posando sus manos sobre su cadera-.

- Lo siento, tuve un pequeño retardo.- Inclinando su cabeza para que no pudieran notar su dolor, se disculpa Serena-.

- Uh, ¿Dónde está Kyora?- Pregunta la niña al notar la ausencia de Kyora-.

- El está allí atrás de esas rocas inclinadas.- Responde Jura-.

Sin darse cuenta, Serena estaba trotando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Kyora, dejando algo desconcertados a Ryuura y Jura, quienes cruzaron sus miradas tratando de entender por qué estaba tan contenta.

Como Serena lo esperaba, Kyora se encontraba detrás de las rocas señaladas, sentado sobre un tronco seco, descansando su cabeza sobre su brazo.

- Buenas noches, Kyora.- Junta sus manos, haciendo una leve reverencia, sonriéndole con ternura, lo saluda-.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Sin si quiera mirarla a los ojos le responde con un tono de desprecio-.

- Solo quería verte y saludarte. -No pudiendo quitar su sonrisa de alegría al ver a Kyora-.

- ¿Acaso eres idiota? -Posa su mirada en ella levantándose del tronco-.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? -Su sonrisa desaparecía lentamente-.

- Te acercas a mí con esa sonrisa estúpida en tu rostro para decirme que quieras verme.

- P-Pero yo solo… -Antes que pudiera continuar es interrumpida-.

- Pero nada, no necesito tu amabilidad, solamente me someteré a soportarte por Ryuura y Jura que necesitan de tu ayuda y tienes su afecto. Si fuera por mí a la primera de haberte visto ya te hubiera asesinado.

El color del Rostro de Serena, el aura brillante que rodeaba su alma y la sonrisa cálida que expresaba, murieron al oír esas palabras tiñéndose de gris.

- No seré amigo de una humana como tú y mucho menos te… -Al fijar la mirada en los ojos de Serena, impidieron que pudiera continuar con esas palabras tan crueles-.

Sus ojos se pintaron de lágrimas que caían sin cesar. No pudiendo soportar las puñaladas que esas palabras significaban para ella.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención. -Media vuelta retirándose lejos de él-.

Ryuura pudo ver como corría desconsoladamente derramando lagrimas dolorosas, observándola con plena compasión, supo al instante que Kyora tuvo algo que ver.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? -Furioso al ver la tristeza de Serena corriendo como si no pudiera ver-.

- Solo le dije que no intente acercarse a mí, que se concentre en la misión y me ignore. -Sin mirar a Ryuura, fue lo único que respondió Kyora-.

- No puedo creerte, conozco como eres con los humanos y tus sentimientos hacia ellos. -Continuaba furioso Ryuura-. No sé que le has dicho, pero has sido muy cruel con ella.

- Si pretendes que le pida disculpas, estás muy equivocado.

- Ella no es como ellos. -Cerrando sus puños, Ryuura siente el dolor de Serena-.

- No hables de ellos. -Kyora voltea y regaña a Ryuura-.

- No puedo no mencionarlos, se que tratas de esa forma a Serena por culpa de lo que te sucedió. Espero algún día entiendas que Serena es de corazón puro. -Baja el tono de su voz, con algo de desprecio hacia su compañero, se retira de la escena dejando sin palabras a Kyora-

Serena se encuentra por debajo de uno de los arboles más altos del bosque, sentada sobre una pequeña roca uniforme, mirando hacia el cielo contando las estrellas dejando caer sus lagrimas.

15 minutos sin que Serena volviese a subir la montaña, aun contando las estrellas como si estuviera buscando la ubicación de Betelgeuse. Ryuura se aproxima a ella, con sus ojos llenos de compasión se sienta a su lado y la acompaña en el conteo.

- No dejes que las palabras de Kyora te afecten. -Sin necesidad de verla a los ojos, trata de consolarla-.

- No sé porque me duele que Kyora me hable así, si tan solo hace un día lo conozco. -Bajando su mirada, secando sus propias lágrimas-.

- Yo no puedo responder esa pregunta, pero si quieres acercarte a Kyora no te será muy fácil. -Tratando de convencer a Serena de lo inútil que es tratar de ser amigo de Kyora-.

- ¿Por qué considera así a los humanos? -Fija su mirada adolorida sobre el rostro de Ryuura-.

- No ha tenido una buena experiencia con los humanos, creo que ese recuerdo es lo que le impide aceptarte a ti. -Su voz se torna triste, vacía, como si pudiera sentir el dolor de Kyora-.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? -Por primera vez, la pregunta que hizo Serena no se oyó como si fuera una más del montón de curiosidades, esta vez su pregunta fue porque en verdad estaba interesada en el pasado de Kyora-.

- Eso no puedo decírtelo yo, si logras demostrarle a Kyora que no eres una amenaza estoy seguro que él te confiara su pasado. -Con una sonrisa amorosa y confortable que con tan solo verla puede leerse que impulsa a Serena a seguir intentando acercarse a Kyora-.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo rato, solo podía oírse como el viento soplaba y chocaba contra las hojas de los arboles, emitiendo un agradable sonido mientras el cielo se ilumino por una estrella fugaz que lo atravesó.

- Mira Ryuura, una estrella fugaz. -Tomando la mano de Ryuura y con una gran sonrisa le pide que la acompañe a pedir un deseo-.

- Tengo una misión para ti… -Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Ryuura esa noche.

Próximo capitulo: Atrapados (1º parte)


	6. Capítulo 5 Atrapados (1º parte)

CAPITULO V

Atrapados (1º parte)

Sábado 10 de Octubre, el teléfono suena a las 11 am. Serena había recibido la llamada de la Universidad confirmándole la fecha en que debía ir a rendir el examen de admisión; 30/10.

Serena estaba feliz del llamado y decidida a contarles a sus amigos, aunque todavía yacía la duda de cuál sería la misión que le asignaría Ryuura, quien en aquel entonces no le dio muchos detallas, tan solo dijo que sería una buena forma de acercarse a Kyora. Por este motivo Serena estaba entusiasmada y ansiosa por saber que era.

Ese día mientras esperaba la llegada de la noche, Serena salió por su barrio a comprar algunos libros de las materias que debía rendir y comenzar a estudiar. Un día pacifico, libre de encontrarse con Kiba y los demás, solo podía oír los pájaros cantar sobre los arboles que cubrían su mansión. El día era perfecto, precisamente porque sería el día en que podía acercarse a Kyora.

21.45 pm, Serena se prepara para marcharse, arregla su cabello bañándolo en colonia con aroma a fresas, vistiendo un hermoso blanco vestido de largo hasta las rodillas, zapatos chatos y alguna que otra bijouterie. Por un momento se detiene a pensar.

- ¿Por qué me estoy arreglando tanto? -Pensando en Kyora comienza a volar por su mente el por qué estaba actuando de esa manera-. - ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con él?

Sin darse cuenta el reloj ya había marcado las 22.07 pm y dejo de lado sus pensamientos para partir a la Isla Horai.

- Bienvenida, Serena. -Hace una reverencia Ryuura antes de notar la elegancia de Serena-.

- Buenas noches, amigos. -Serena sonríe y devuelve el saludo-.

- Estás hermosa. -Sin poder quitar la mirada en Serena, Ryuura admira su belleza-. ¿Y esa fragancia tan deliciosa que es?

- Es mi colonia. -Terminando con los elogios recibidos por Ryuura y sin la mínima atención de Kyora-.

- Hoy buscaremos más fragmentos, aun tenemos tres y nos estamos retrasando. Por lo que he decidido que nos dividiremos en dos grupos de dos personas. -Ryuura anunciaba la misión- Jura y yo iremos hacia el Este mientras que Kyora y tu Serena irán al Oeste.

- Un momento. -Interrumpe Kyora- ¿Por qué tengo que ir con esta niña? Sabes que no la soporto y no me agrada. -Se opone un tanto molesto-.

- Esta tiene nombre, soy Serena. -Mirando a Kyora, le recuerda que ella también tiene un nombre-.

- No me interesa tu nombre, solo quiero saber porque me envías con ella.

- Porque tienen una pésima relación, esta es una oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor y comiencen a llevarse bien. -Ryuura estaba convencido de que ellos tenían que ir juntos-.

Sin más oposiciones y sobre la voluntad de Kyora cada pareja se dirige al punto de su misión.

Ryuura, antes que Serena desapareciera con su compañero, la coge del brazo y la lleva hacia su pecho.

- Buena suerte, recuerda lo que te dije la noche anterior. -Guiña su ojo y le sonríe-.

- Claro, te lo agradezco, Ryuura. -Le devuelve la sonrisa y basto con eso para perder su mirada en esa hermosa sonrisa y ruborizarse dejándola ir, sin saber que sería un grave error-.

La noche era brillante iluminada por la luz de la Luna y las luciérnagas que escapaban entre los arbustos. Los grillos cantaban, los arboles se mecían, el silencio abundaba, los ojos iluminados de Serena jugaban a mirar a Kyora mientras el caminaba por delante de ella sin dirigirle la palabra.

Serena buscaba incomoda algún tema de conversación, solo quería oír su voz que a pesar de recibir desprecio era muy dulce y elegante. Estaba sola con él, sabía que otra oportunidad así no tendría.

- Sabes, el otro día en mi escuela fui a la biblioteca a buscar libros sobre demonios, quería saber más sobre ustedes, pero los pocos libros que encontré los perdí camino a casa. -Intentando hablar con Kyora, ocultando lo que realmente paso ese día, trata de hablarle-.

Serena esperaba alguna respuesta, pero solo se oía como el canto de los grillos crecía, sin respuesta por parte de Kyora.

- Al finalizar el mes tendré que presentarme a un examen difícil en la Universidad, si logro aprobar podre comenzar mi carrera. -Buscando otro tema para obtener alguna respuesta-.

Al notar la falta de interés de Kyora en entablar conversación alguna con ella, Serena se encoge de hombros y esconde su mirada para ocultar su tristeza.

De repente, surge dentro de Serena una pregunta poco oportuna.

- ¿Has tenido novia?

Kyora detiene el paso, dirigiéndose a ella.

- ¿Podrías dejar de decir tantas estupideces y concentrarte en la misión? -Lanza una mirada de profundo desprecio, logrando que Serena se sintiera rechazada y guardara silencio-.

Serena aun no entendía porque tenía tanto interés en acercarse a alguien que constantemente la rechazaba. Guardo silencio, evitando llorar, mirando hacia los alrededores con el fin de encontrar algún fragmento mientras su voz interior susurraba:

- A lo mejor si encuentro algún fragmento podre hablarle.

En 40 minutos no pudieron encontrar ni un fragmento y el entusiasmo de serena comenzaba a desaparecer. Arreglarse, lucir hermosa y deslumbrante para que aunque sea la mirada de Kyora se infiltrara en ella por un segundo, todo fue en vano. Pero no demoro más en encontrar un fragmento.

- Kyora, allí en ese árbol hay un fragmento. -Señalando con su dedo índice derecho a un árbol mediano escondido entre las lianas-.

Serena aun tenía la esperanza en su corazón de ser su amiga, por lo que no tuvo mejor idea que ir a recoger ella misma el fragmento con Kyora caminando detrás de ella. Ninguno de los dos notaron que a 2 metros de aquel árbol una montaña de hojas caídas de los arboles más grandes, una cantidad infinita de ramas caídas entre las hojas atascándolas entre sí cubrían un hoyo enorme.

Serena, al tener la delantera, fue la primera en apoyar sus pies sobre ese montón de hojas y ramas desplomándose hacia el vacio, dejando a Serena sin entender por qué de repente perdió la sensación de estar sobre el suelo y sentir como iba descendiendo hacia un vacio oscuro que no sabía si tenía fin.

Por primera vez, Kyora reacciono al ver como Serena caía en un enorme agujero oculto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, por acto de un impulso que salió de su alma, toma de la mano a Serena tratando de evitar que cayera, pero no lo logro y ambos caen al vacio; solo que mientras caían quien sabe a dónde, Kyora sujeta con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de Serena como si intentara evitar que sufriera el impacto al tocar fondo y tratando de que cayera sobre él.

Al tocar fondo del hoyo, Kyora y Serena permanecieron inconscientes por pocos minutos, reaccionando primero Serena, quien se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Kyora dándose cuenta que él había amortiguado su caída.

- Kyora, despierta, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Intentándolo hacer reaccionar desesperadamente, y suplicando que no se haya lastimado por su culpa-.

- Quieres quitarte de encima. -Pudiéndose notar que algo le causaba dolor a causa de la caída, reacciona e insiste en que Serena se quite de encima-.

- ¡Lo siento…! -Su rostro se ruborizo por completo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba arriba de él, y su corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte-.

Ambos se enderezan e intentan ponerse de pie, pero antes que Kyora pudiera lograrlo siente un fuerte y desgarrador dolor en su pierna izquierda, lo que asusto a Serena.

- Tienes la pierna lastimada.

- ¿En serio? Creí que solo se ensucio con el barro. -Responde con un tono irónico-.

- Déjame ayudarte, te has lastimado por intentar protegerme.

Serena toma del brazo a Kyora y lo recuesta en el suelo.

- Lo hice por mis amigos, no por ti. -Al mirar fijamente a Kyora, Serena noto que el color de su rostro por primera vez desde que lo conoció coincidió con el color de sus ojos, Rojo.

Serena solo sonrió, rompiendo una parte de su hermoso vestido.

- ¿Qué haces? -Pregunto Kyora al ver que estaba rompiendo su vestido-.

- Tengo que cubrirte la herida. Esta sangrando demasiado podría hacerte mal. -Girando alrededor de la herida, una tira de su vestido-.

- Listo, no te preocupes estarás bien, yo te cuidare. -Serena regala su más cálida y sincera sonrisa a Kyora incomodándolo un poco-.

Kyora alza su mirada hacia el cielo, el hoyo no era muy profundo, podrían salir de allí con tan solo trepar, pero con su pierna en esa condición no podría hacerlo.

- Serena, tú puedes trepar por las paredes hasta llegar arriba, sal de aquí.

- No lo hare, me quedare contigo, no puedo dejarte solo y menos con tu pierna así. -Serena se enoja al escuchar esas palabras y se niega a irse sin él-.

- No seas tonta, no te preocupes por mí. -Insiste Kyora- Busca a Ryuura y a Jura para que puedan ayudarme a salir de aquí.

Serena piensa por un momento si de en verdad puede dejar a Kyora solo en ese agujero tan oscuro. No tiene otra opción que confiar en él e intenta escalar por uno de los extremos.

No consiguió llegar a escalar 4 metros que resbala y pierde por completo la pared, cayendo nuevamente al vacio. Antes que pudiera tocar suelo, Kyora olvida el dolor en su pierna y no duda en levantarse a atajar por la espalda a Serena con el motivo de evitar que se lastime.

- Torpe, ni siquiera puedes escalar bien. -Sin permitir que note su dolor-.

- Lo siento, la tierra estaba muy blanda y yo… -Girando su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Kyora, sus labios rozan entre sí en medio de un profundo silencio, sus miradas se pierden en los ojos del otro-.

- ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto Kyora, cambiando el tono de su voz molesto a dulce y preocupado-.

- Si, gracias por salvarme. -Responde Serena, quien no podía quitar sus ojos de Kyora, perdida en su mirada, brotando sentimientos que ella aun no entendía-.

- Que alivio. -Murmuraba Kyora mientras ayudaba a Serena a levantarse-.

Sentados contra una de los extremos del hoyo, uno al lado del otro, guardan silencio, esperando a que Ryuura o Jura los encontrase y sacase de allí.

- Discúlpame por lo que te dije ayer. -Tras un largo silencio, Kyora se decide a disculparse con la joven-.

- No te preocupes, no estoy molesta contigo. -Serena, invadida por una enorme alegría al oír esas palabras, solo sonríe y despreocupa a Kyora-.

- Ryuura tenía razón, no eres como los demás humanos. -Sorpresivamente, Kyora regala una cálida y leve sonrisa a la chica que estaba junto a él, consiguiendo que no pudiera quitar sus ojos de encima-.

- Deberías sonreír más a menudo, tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa.

Kyora no responde al elogio de Serena, pero si responde una de sus anteriores preguntas.

- Yo nunca tuve una novia, jamás me he puesto a pensar en ello.

- ¿Sabes lo que es el amor? -La atención y el interés de Serena habían sido capturados por Kyora- .

- Claro que no, te lo acabo de decir.

- Yo tampoco sé que es el amor, puesto que nunca me he enamorado. -Serena seguía la conversación-.

- ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita como tú nunca estuvo con nadie?

Antes que Serena pudiera continuar su rostro volvió nuevamente a ruborizarle.

- No me llevo muy bien con los humanos. -Llevando su mano izquierda por detrás de su cabeza y emitiendo una sencilla risa- Veras, no son muy amables conmigo.

- ¿Acaso hay alguien que te molesta? -Aturdido por lo que acababa de oír-.

- En realidad, siempre me han fastidiado y hecho de mi vida un infierno, algunos humanos nacen para hacer daño a otros, sin importar si son de la misma especie.

- ¿Y tu familia? ¿No te ayudan?

- Prefiero no hablar de ello. -Serena entristece sus ojos, evitando hablar de su familia-. - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué odias tanto a los humanos?

Kyora, sintiéndose seguro de confiar en una humana, la deposita por completo.

- Solo te diré que tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con humanos que pudieran verme, pero que no fueron amables conmigo. Estaban sorprendidos de ver a un demonio, me hicieron creer que podía confiar en ellos, deposite toda mi confianza en esos humanos, pero me equivoque. –Continua Kyora con la atención de Serena puesta en el- Un día me encontré nuevamente con uno de ellos y me invito a un laboratorio.

- ¿Y fuiste? –Pregunta Serena.

- Claro que fui, yo confiaba en ellos. Pero fue un error hacerlo, fue un error al creer que esos humanos podían ser amigos.

Kyora se detiene un segundo dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima.

- ¿Y entonces que paso?

- Era una trampa y como un idiota caí en ella –Sujetando su cabeza con su mano- Me sometieron a experimentos tortuosos que hicieron de mi vida un infierno. -Omite aquellos experimentos con el fin de no recordarlos y perturbar a Serena- El dolor que sentí en aquellas habitaciones no se compara con nada.

Serena, al oír la triste historia de Kyora, no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por él.

- ¿Es por esa mala experiencia que odias a los humanos?

- Claro que si, desde ese entonces evite tener contacto con los humanos hasta que llegaste tú.

- ¿Y cómo hiciste para escapar de ellos? -Seguía curiosa-.

Tras unos largos y desesperantes segundos de silencio, Kyora sintió la libertad de poder expresarse.

- Los mate…

Espero les haya gustado ^^ este episodio lo dividi en dos partes por que se me hacia un poco largo dejarlo en un mismo capitulo ^^

Proximo capitulo: Atrapados (2º parte)


	7. Chapter 6 Atrapados (2º parte)

Aqui la continuacion del capitulo anterior ^^

CAPITULO VI

Atrapados (2º parte)

La noche se torno fría, se vistió de silencio, el viento ceso y las luciérnagas apagaron sus luces. El tiempo pasaba, el reloj giraba tan lento como la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol. Dos almas diferentes y a la vez con grandes similitudes estaban atrapadas en un hoyo enorme, oscuro e insulso. El único sonido que puede oírse son los bostezos de Serena.

- ¿Tienes sueño? -Pregunta Kyora-.

- Uh… No… no es eso, solo que… -Al notar la mirada de Kyora que pedía sin mentiras-. Está bien, me muero del sueño.

En lo que Serena afirmaba que el sueño la invadía, Kyora sonríe, extiende se brazo izquierdo hacia el hombro de Serena atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

- ¿Q-Que haces? -Mientras su corazón latía como nunca antes y su rostro se teñía de rojo, Kyora la acomodaba en su pecho y la acogía entre sus brazos-.

- Hace frio, déjame abrigarte para que puedas dormir.

El corazón de Serena se calmo y paso a convertirse en una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, acurrucada entre los brazos de Kyora cerrando sus ojitos y perdiéndose en un profundo y largo sueño quien a su vez Kyora seguía el mismo camino.

La noche llego a su fin dejando lugar a un impactante amanecer, iluminando las copas de los arboles, dando paso al canto de las aves y a una voz que se oía fuera del hoyo.

- Kyora Serena se encuentran bien. -Gritaba Ryuura un tanto preocupado por la desaparición de ambos, notándose más su preocupación por Serena-.

- Kyora está herido, ayúdennos a salir. -Gritaba Serena-.

Tras oír las palabras de socorro de Serena, Jura y Ryuura tratan de sacar a ambos en un intento que llevo dos horas lograr.

Una vez lograda la misión de rescate, Antes que Serena pudiera agradecer que los hayan ayudado, Ryuura se lanza a ella en un fuerte y conmovedor abrazo.

- Estaba preocupado por ti. -Acariciando el cabello de Serena, quien a su vez estaba sorprendida por la muestra de afecto-.

- No te preocupes, Kyora cuido muy bien de mí. -Intenta calmar a Ryuura fijando su mirada en él- En aquel árbol hay un fragmento oculto. -Señalando el árbol mediano escondido entre las lianas.

- Fracasamos en la misión, solo hemos obtenido dos fragmentos. -Suspira Jura mientras coge el fragmento desilusionado.

- Yo no diría eso. -Muy por lo bajo balbuceaba Serena mientras su mirada se perdía en Kyora, observada por Ryuura-.

- Regresemos.- Ordena Ryuura-.

- Debo irme, amigos. Dentro de muy poco tendré mi examen para ingresar en la Universidad y necesito estudiar. Nos vemos por la noche. -Serena se despide de sus amigos, pero su mirada seguía puesta en Kyora-.

- Veo que te llevas mejor con ella. -Volteando una mirada fría y amenazante a Kyora, Ryuura intenta sacar de él que fue lo que paso en ese hoyo-.

- Solo cuido de mí mientras no podía levantarme, nada más. -Sin más que decir deja a Ryuura con la duda-.

11 am, un domingo iluminado y no precisamente por el sol, sino que por el brillo que fluía por los ojos de Serena. Tomando unos de sus libros de estudio concentrándose en cada párrafo, cada renglón y cada palabra con los ánimos que Kyora le dejo.

El teléfono suena, Melania se encontraba del otro lado del tubo.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Estuve llamándote toda la noche.

- Hola primero, disculpa salí con unos amigos. -Podía sentirse la enorme sonrisa que figuraba en su rostro del otro lado del teléfono-.

- ¿Con unos amigos? Ok debes decirme que amigos. ¿Acaso tienes novio? -La curiosidad de Melania crecía pero Serena la dejo en suspenso-.

- Ve mañana a la escuela, tengo algo que contarte. -Sin darle el tiempo de responder cuelga el teléfono y fija toda su atención al estudio-.

Quería saber porque se sentía tan atraída a él, ese deseo de estar a su lado, de verlo, de sentirlo cerca, ese impulso de abrazar su cuerpo, acariciar su cabello y regalar sonrisas. Aun sus sentimientos eran confusos.

Nuevamente marcaron las 22 pm. Con más motivos Serena se dirigió a la Isla Horai y allí la estaba esperando, no Jura y Ryuura solos, ahora Kyora estaba con ellos.

- Buenas noches, ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

- Adelante. -Responde Kyora molestando un tanto a Ryuura-.

- Como les había comentado, dentro de muy poco tendré un examen muy importante, quería saber si no les importaría que me tome las dos primeras horas en leer un texto. -Con sus libros sujetados entre sus brazos-.

- Allí tienes una cueva, está bastante iluminada creo que podrías leer tranquila. -Jura señala una pequeña abertura en el centro de la montaña con Serena dirigiéndose hacia ella para comenzar su estudio-.

Kyora comenzaba a sentir un ligero afecto hacia ella, quien había cuidado con todo su cariño cuando el más lo necesitaba. Por lo que decidió que debía ayudarla con sus estudios entrando sigilosamente a donde ella estaba.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Kyora, ¿En verdad quieres ayudarme? -Al ver la ofrenda de ayuda que recibió de Kyora no pudo evitar rechazarle-.

Sentándose a su lado, acomodando su pierna lastimada para que no le molestara.

- Ya que quieres ayudarme, podrías darme una mano con este problema: Si yo compre 15000 Títulos Públicos a $20000 con $200 de comisión, el devengamiento de los intereses es todos los días 4 cada 3 meses del 15%, ¿De cuánto es el interés?

Kyora observaba confundido a serena con los ojos abiertos, como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma.

- Es una broma. -Confiesa Serena expresando una risa de ternura-. En realidad podrías ayudarme haciendo unas preguntas de este texto, ¿Te va? -Le entrega un libro de Teoría Económica y ambos comienzan a estudiar juntos sin notar que Ryuura los observaba-.

El tiempo paso, era el momento de continuar con la misión, internándose los cuatro juntos en el bosque encontrando alrededor de 6 fragmentos en una misma noche.

- Ya es muy tarde, mañana debo ir a la escuela. -Mirando la hora del reloj, Serena se despide-.

En lo que Serena desaparecía hacia su mundo, Ryuura aprovecha la situación y acorrala a Kyora.

- ¿Te agrada?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -Algo confundido-.

- No lo sé. Los vi muy unidos mientras la ayudabas a estudiar.

- Primero quieres que me aproxime a ella y ahora me cuestionas, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti con Serena?

- La quiero, y no quiero que la lastimes. -Con estas últimas palabras se aleja de Kyora-.

El lunes llego y con el momento de volver a la escuela. Melania estaba posada sobre una columna del edificio, cuando es vista por Serena.

- Melania, buenos días. -Saluda Serena-.

- Serena te estaba esperando, dijiste que querías contarme algo.

Antes que Serena pudiese hablar Kiba vuelve a molestarla con un fuerte empujón por su espalda casi cayendo al suelo y Serena sin decir una palabra.

Para la mala suerte de Serena, la Profesora Asahi se reporto enferma y la clase se suspendió, pero sin que los alumnos pudieran retirarse. El momento perfecto para que Kiba comenzara con el infierno de Serena.

Acercándose lentamente a ella con portando en sus manos un frasco el cual contenía una Viuda Negra la cual pensaba incorporar a la blusa de Serena, pero siendo percatado Melania quien sin dar paso a que continuara con su plan toma de su cuaderno y golpea con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Kiba.

- ¿Estás enfermo? Pudiste haberla matado, ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza?

- Desgraciada, Salvaste a tu amiga esta vez pero me las cobrare. -Kiba, quien derramaba sangre por el golpe recibido escapa al baño.

- ¿Cómo permites que ese idiota te trate como una lacra? -Melania furiosa por la tranquilidad de Serena-.

- Mi cabeza solo puede pensar en una cosa este momento. -La voz de Serena era muy suave y tranquila, pero no tardo en derramar una pequeña lagrima acompañada por una triste sonrisa-.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Querías contarme algo, te pido que me lo digas. -Exclama Melania-.

Serena guarda un minuto de silencio antes de hablar con ella, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer y su sonrisa no se desfiguraba, solo aumentaba su angustia al tratar de explicar con unas pocas palabras los sentimientos que atravesaban su corazón para ese entonces.

- Estoy enamorada…-Sus únicas palabras que bastaron para dejar sorprendida a Melania quien no dejaría huir ningún detalle-.

- ¿Cómo que estas enamorada? -Llevando sus manos hacia su boca cubriéndola por completo, sonriendo enormemente- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

- Su nombre es Kyora, lo conocí hace unos días pero me alcanzaron para que ocupara un gran lugar en mi corazón. -Serena no dejaba de llorar y su voz cada vez se hacía más solloza.

- Serena eso es hermoso, ¿Por qué lloras? -Compadeciéndose de ella.

- Es que no se si el siéntalo mismo que yo, creo que mucho no le agrado. -Llegando a su punto máximo en el llanto.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? ¿Le preguntaste?

- No, pero me lo demostró cuando recién me conoció, aunque anoche nos acercamos un poco más. -Sonriendo no queriendo contar más-.

- Ay mi niña. -Abrazándola con fuerza acariciando su cabello- No desesperes, dale tiempo hasta que el descubra cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos, mientras acércate más. Cuéntale tus cosas. -Continuaba Melania- Y dime, ¿Cómo es él?

- Veras, el es un poco gruñón y cerrado, pero tiene una mirada y unos ojos que es imposible dejar de verlos, es atento a lo que quiere, además que es muy guapo con una hermosa sonrisa. -Soñadora describía al hombre que amaba-.

- Estas enteramente enamorada, y yo que creía que te tardarías mas en sentirlo. -Riéndose orgullosa de Serena-.

- No, al final llego él a mi vida y ya no me importa lo que Kiba y los demás piensen de mí. -Con estas palabras cierra su conversación, Melania riendo a su lado aconsejándola-.

Al llegar el receso, se dirigió al baño para secar sus lágrimas que derramo durante toda la hora de cursada hablando con Melania, que era esperada por Kiba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más me dejarías esperándote? -Su voz era ronca y vacía-.

- Déjame sola. -Corriendo al baño de damas para evitar que el la agarrara pero no resulto-.

- ¿A dónde vas? -Tomándola del brazo para sujetarla del cuello con fuerza acorralándola contra la pared-.

- No puedo respirar. -Balbuceaba Serena mientras sentía la presión en su cuello evitando que llegara el aire a sus pulmones-.

Kiba no la soltó sino hasta después de 3 minutos de notar que su cuello cambio a color morado.

- Eso te enseñara a no volver a ignorarme. -Soltándola y dejándola caer con una mano en su cuello sintiendo el dolor-.

Al finalizar el receso Serena se dirigió al salón donde la esperaba Melania, pero su cuerpo se sentía débil por la presión que recibió por Kiba, nublando su vista, su cabeza se mecía buscando un sitio donde caer, el conocimiento de Serena se perdía y con el cae al suelo inconsciente aterrorizando a toda la clase, escuchándose los gritos de desesperación de Melania.

Proximo capitulo: Confesiones secretas


	8. Chapter 7 Confesiones secretas

CAPITULO VII

Confesiones secretas

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron, notándose que estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación y junto a ella Melania.

- Hasta que despertaste. -En un tono de alivio coloca un paño frio y húmedo en su frente.

- ¿Qué sucedió? No recuerdo nada. -Algo confundida y sujetando el paño con su mano pregunta Serena.

- Kiba. –Suspira- Otra vez hizo de las suyas, pero no te preocupes ya recibió su merecido. -Burlándose del joven Kiba.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? -Pregunta serena.

- Solo digamos que los Directores hicieron que pague por lo que te hizo. -Sin nada más que decir, Melania se dirige a la cocina a traerle una taza de té a Serena.

- ¿Qué hora es? -Preguntaba Serena mientras bebía entre sorbos el té.

- Apenas van a dar las 19.30. No te preocupes me quedare contigo toda la noche.

Serena sabia que Melania no debía saber de su encuentro con demonios.

- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Además tengo que… -Se detiene por un minuto a pensar que decir.

- Tienes que ver a Kyora, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -Sorprendida.

- Puedo saber perfectamente lo que planea una chica enamorada, y más aun si se trata de mi mejor amiga. -Guiñando un ojo- En ese caso me iré, pero antes de eso, si mañana vas a la escuela quiero oírte decir que le declaraste tu amor. -Besa la frente de Serena y se retira de la habitación.

- Te prometo que esta noche le diré a Kyora lo que siento. -Murmuraba mientras se levantaba de su cama.

La noche llego, a tan solo unos minutos de visitar la Isla Horai donde vivía el hombre de sus sueños. Antes de ir, ensayaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Kyora hasta que el reloj marco las 22 pm.

Serena vestía con un vestido celeste corte "V" largo hasta las rodillas, zapatos con taco aguja de color plateado, aros que colgaban en sus orejas, su cabello suelto como de costumbre y naturalmente hermosa.

Al llegar a la cima de la montaña donde se encontraban sus amigos, detrás de una de las rocas más grandes se oía una discusión que provenía de Ryuura y Kyora.

- ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas de Serena? Tan solo fue un mal momento que vivimos en ese hoyo y solo la ayudé precisamente porque ustedes la necesitan. -No levantando el tono de voz, Kyora afirmaba que solo cuido de Serena por Jura y Ryuura.

- A mi no me engañas, ¿Sientes algo por Serena? -Preguntaba Ryuura.

- Claro que no. Es solo una niña que estorba mi camino. -Esas palabras fueron las que destrozaron el corazón de Serena- Solo trate de que ella se sintiera tranquila hasta que nos encontraran, no siento nada por esa humana.

El corazón de Serena se rompió en mil pedazos al oír esas fuertes y perturbadoras palabras provenir del hombre que tanto ama, no pudiendo evitar derramas lagrimas como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus piernas perdían el equilibrio y con la poca fuerza que la sostenía de pie se retiro del escenario sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido mientras la discusión entre ellos continuaba.

- Creo que tú le gustas a ella, Kyora. -Ryuura agacha su mirada al suelo pronunciando esas palabras que dolían en su alma reconocer.

Kyora no respondió a la cuestión de Ryuura y pudo oírse la voz de Jura que afirmaba que Serena aun no había llegado preocupándolos a ambos, pero no notándose en Kyora esa preocupación.

- ¿Cómo que aun no llega? ¿Estás seguro? -Preguntaba desesperadamente Ryuura.

- Son las 22.30 en el mundo humano, ella siempre era puntual y esta noche no la he visto ni oído. -Continuaba Jura.

- Nos separaremos e iremos a buscarla todos. -Mirando de reojo a Kyora.

En cada segundo, en cada minuto y en cada hora se adentraban mas en el bosque de la Isla, pero no habiendo rastros de Serena. La preocupación crecía, imaginando que algo le había ocurrido. Cada uno de los tres demonios se encontraban en direcciones opuestas el uno del otro pero con el mismo objetivo de encontrarla.

En no más de tres de búsqueda, el primero en encontrarla fue nada más y nada menos que Kyora. En una laguna despejada de arboles a su alrededor, el agua reflejaba la brillante Luna Llena y el viento estaba ausente, Serena se encontraba de pie en frente de la orilla mirando hacia la nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Kyora se acerca a ella.

- Me perdí… -Fue lo único que fluyo de sus labios, sin fijar su mirada en el.

Kyora sabía que algo le sucedía, ya que era imposible que se perdiera utilizando la llave.

- Me escuchaste, ¿Verdad? -Susurraba.

- No sé de que hablas, me llamo la atención esta laguna y me distraje. -Aun no miraba a los ojos al joven demonio.

- Acabas de decirme que te perdiste.

Serena no decía ni una palabra, no permitiría que Kyora viera sus lágrimas por lo que no tuvo mejor idea que volver a su hogar.

- Diles a Ryuura y Jura que me perdonen, esta noche no podre ayudarlos. -Toma su llave y antes que Kyora pudiese detenerla desaparece en medio de una brillante luz resplandeciente.

Serena regresó a su hogar alrededor de las 3 am, sin la necesidad de poder dormir se desploma sobre su cama, en un mar de lágrimas repitiéndose una y otra vez:

- Por favor, te pido que por favor me quites a ese hombre del corazón. -Sin detener sus lágrimas, abraza con fuerza su almohada.

Mientras tanto, en la montaña de la Isla Horai, las discusiones no cesaban.

- No entiendo porque le afecta tanto lo que yo le diga. -Discutía Kyora.

- ¿Aun no lo entiendes? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esa niña siente algo por ti? -Gritaba llorando Ryuura- Deberías ir ahora mismo al mundo de los humanos a pedirle una disculpa.

- Pienso que lo mejor sería esperar hasta la noche. -Propone Jura, quien se encontraba postrado sobre una de las rocas escuchando las constantes peleas entre ellos.

- No te das cuenta de la mujer maravillosa que tienes a tu lado. -Sin nada más que decir, Ryuura se refugia en una de las cuevas de la montaña tratando de entender a su corazón.

El día llego, las nubes cubrían por completo el cielo al igual que el llanto de serena cubría su corazón, la lluvia llegaría pronto pero no el deseo de asistir al colegio.

Sin más preámbulo, no podía no asistir a las últimas clases del ciclo escolar. Sabía perfectamente que Melania estaría esperándola para oír lo que sucedió entre ellos.

Sin equivocarse, allí estaba.

- Serena por aquí. -Acercándose a ella- ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos?

Serena guardo unos segundos de silencio, con la mirada pérdida dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas.

- No soy nada para él. -Las pocas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos se convirtieron en un gran rio de dolor.

Melania sintió que no debía seguir cuestionándola, solo que su rostro pedía a gritos un abrazo que no pudo rechazar.

- Dime que Kiba no está aquí, no podría soportar que me moleste. -Abrazada a su mejor amiga, tiene la esperanza de que el por lo menos no asistió al colegio.

- No te preocupes, fue suspendido por lastimarte. -Consuela a Serena- Te propongo algo, que te parece si tu y yo, esta noche salimos al centro.

Serena solo sonrió y no pudo rechazar la oferta de Melania.

Proximo capitulo: La respuesta esperada


	9. Chapter 8 La respuesta inesperada

CAPITULO VIII

La respuesta inesperada

Una noche esplendida, las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las calles, las parejas rondaban las manzanas y dos inocentes niñas sentadas en un banco de la plaza central.

- Te diré algo, ese Kyora es un idiota, dejar ir una chica tan bonita y pura como tú no es de genios. -Melania quien sostenía un helado en su mano, daba palabras de aliento a Serena.

- ¿Podemos ir al lago? -Preguntaba Serena.

Las dos muchachas cogieron sus bolsos y se dirigieron al lago, sin motivo alguno.

La noche en la Isla Horai era oscura y fría, el cielo cubierto por nubes grises sin el sonido de los grillos. Kyora, quien estaba postrado sobre uno de los troncos que yacían en la montaña, pensaba en Serena si en realidad lo había oído. Ryuura se aproxima a él, tranquilo y sin intención de discutir.

- ¿Sigues sin darte cuenta?

- No sé de que hablas. -Haciéndose el desentendido, Kyora voltea la mirada a Ryuura.

- Te diré algo. -Se sienta justo al lado de su compañero- Desde el primer momento que vi a Serena supe que era diferente a los demás humanos. Algo en ella llamo mi atención, cada día que la conocía un poco más, mis sentimientos hacia ella crecían hasta tal punto que me había enamorado completamente de esa mujer.

Kyora se sorprendió ante tal confesión, no brotan palabras que puedan asemejarse a ello, por lo que solo se digna a oír.

- Si, es extraño, pero me siento feliz de haberla conocido. -Hace una leve sonrisa- Creía que ella seria para mí, pero al ver cómo te miraba; esos deseos de acercarse a ti y ser tu amiga no pude aceptar que Serena en realidad no era para mí, sino para ti.

- Si tanto la amas, ¿Por qué no se lo dices en lugar de recriminarme a mí? -Kyora posa su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos.

- Es tan inútil hablar contigo. -Llevando su mano a su cabeza con expresión de eres un idiota- Si te lo digo yo, no lo entenderás. Sera mejor que busques a Serena por tu cuenta.

- ¿No puedo esperar a que ella venga? Ya casi es la hora. -Exclama Kyora.

- ¿De verdad crees que ella vendrá esta noche? –Le responde sabiendo con certeza que ella vendría por su culpa- Si sigues en esa actitud de idiota y no valoras lo que tienes frente a ti, ten por seguro que te robare a Serena. –Sin más que decir se retira un tanto irritado de la actitud de Kyora.

Sin equivocarse, Serena no se presento esa noche.

El lago era pequeño, rodeado de Sauces llorones, pintado por el reflejo de las estrellas y la Luna, podía oírse como algunos animales entraban al mismo a nadar y allí estaban Serena y Melania sentadas en la orilla con sus pies dentro del agua.

- ¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí? -Pregunta Melania algo desconcertada.

- Me gusta llorar en el lago, aquí mis lagrimas parecen pequeñas. -Dejando caer una pequeña lagrima tronando en el agua.

- Aun estás triste, creo que sería mejor irnos a casa. -Melania toma del brazo a Serena y la lleva hasta su casa.

Antes de ingresar a su residencia, Serena agradece la grata compañía de Melania pidiendo que la entienda que necesitaba estar sola.

Desplomándose sobre la puerta principal de la mansión, con sus pensamientos robados por las palabras que salieron de Kyora, mirando hacia el reloj marcando las 00 horas, momento en el que debería estar con los demonios buscando fragmentos.

- Debería ir, solo para verlo. -Su deseo de mirarlo a los ojos no desapareció, aun si Kyora no tenía el mínimo interés en ella.

Enderezándose y tomando su llave se dirige a la Isla Horai, sabiendo que él estaba ahí.

- Buenas noches. -Saluda tristemente Serena.

- Serena, gracias al cielo has venido. -La enorme sonrisa que dibujo la sola presencia de Serena en la montaña basto para que Ryuura impulsivamente la abrazara con fuerza.

- Gracias por la bienvenida. -Sonriendo.

- ¿Has estado llorando? -Pregunta Ryuura mientras acariciaba el triste rostro de la joven.

Tras el silencio que guardo Serena, Ryuura pudo notar que ella no fue esa noche a la Isla precisamente para verlo a él, sino a Kyora.

- Está detrás de esa roca. -Señalando le indica a Serena donde esta Kyora, sin que ella pudiera notar su tristeza corre a donde el está.

- Buenas noches, Kyora. -Su voz se oía nerviosa, preocupada por la respuesta que fuese a recibir.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que la respuesta que obtendría seria inesperada y aliviaría su corazón. Kyora la recibe con un fuerte abrazo, como si en verdad sintiera el haberle hecho daño.

- Lo siento, jamás quise hacerte daño y mucho menos que oyeras esa conversación.

Serena estaba aturdida y a la vez feliz, por primera vez desde que esta aventura comenzó pudo sentir el cálido cuerpo del hombre a quien tanto amaba enredarse en el suyo, paralizándola por completo.

Con ese abrazo, el que tanto había anhelado y aun no podía recapacitar en ello, las lágrimas de Serena nuevamente comenzaron a fluir por su rostro enredando sus brazos sobre la cintura de Kyora, como si nunca quisiera soltarlo.

- No te preocupes, con este abrazo puedo sentir que en verdad no piensas eso de mí.

Sus miradas se posaron en la del otro, perdiéndose por completo en lo más profundo de sus ojos, acompañados por una sencilla sonrisa cayendo por el rostro de Kyora una pequeña lagrima.

- Es la primera vez que te veo llorar. -Con su mirada perdida en los ojos de Kyora, seca aquella lagrima que conmovió su corazón con una ligera caricia de amor.

- Solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

Pensando en la pregunta que Kyora le había hecho, supo que era el momento perfecto para declararle su amor, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo podría explicar con unas simples palabras todo el amor que ella sentía? Preparando a su corazón para desahogar ese sentimiento que mantuvo oculto por tanto tiempo.

- Kyora, hay algo que quiero confesarte. -Su voz era tímida, su rostro se torno rojo de pena y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar notándose a simple vista.

- Dime lo que tengas para decir. -Kyora retrocede un paso para darle lugar a que Serena pueda expresarse sin tanta presión.

- Veras… Yo… Quiero decirte que… -Cada palabra aceleraba aun más su corazón- Yo… te… quiero. -En una sensación de alivio por lograr decir las palabras que tanto aguanto.

- ¿Me quieres? -El rostro de Kyora estaba ruborizado como nunca antes, sus ojos brillaban al oír esas palabras tan dulces que nunca había oído.

- S-Si, es el te quiero de esos que son para siempre. -Las palabras se entremezclaban y ya no sabía cómo ordenarlas, por lo que dejo que sus sentimientos hablaran por ella.

Kyora se sintió conmovido con esas palabras, por primera vez oyó como hermosa jovencita decía quererlo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes por mí? -Aun se sentía incomoda y tímida por lo que acababa de confesar.

- Veras… Yo… no sé cómo decirlo pero, no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. -Llevando una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza con su voz algo angustiada.

- ¿No me amas, cierto? –Interrumpe a Kyora antes que pudiera continuar. – Si es así, solo mírame a los ojos y di no te amo, Serena. –Mirando fijamente esperando una respuesta.

- Ese no es el punto, yo jamás podría hacerte feliz. Además… -Por un momento se cruzo por su cabeza las palabras que Ryuura había confesado, ¿Cómo podría amar a la misma mujer que ama su amigo? - ¿Tanto te gusto? –Le pregunto algo triste.

Serena antes de contestarle lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza con su mano -¿Acaso eres idiota?

- ¿Por qué me golpeas? –Le grita, al parecer le dolió el golpe y como no iba a dolerle si puso en el todo su enojo.

- ¿Eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta? –Por un momento pareciera que Serena volvería a llorar. –No puedes ver que soy feliz solo estando contigo, ¿Por qué eres tan… idiota? – En eso comienza nuevamente a llorar pero esta vez por la ignorancia de Kyora.

Kyora no responde al ver fijamente los hermosos ojos de la joven, era la primera vez que ella se dirigía hacia el de esa forma tan brusca, en verdad lo quiere. Sus sentimientos estaban confusos, ni él sabia que le sucedía con ella, que era esa sensación tan extraña que sentía al verla a los ojos. Pues si, después de todo si era un tonto. Si él no entendía sus sentimientos lo más rápido posible, Ryuura no dudaría en quedarse con ella y como no lo haría, si es hermosa y dulce, podría tenerla solo para él y el idiota la rechaza.

**"Tú no te imaginas lo que siento por ti, como me haces falta cuando estas lejos de mi. Si tú me dejaras no sabría que hacer cambiaria mi vida me podría enloquecer.  
Pido a dios que ese momento nunca llegue y que proteja nuestro amor, como tú no existen dos."**

**Para realizar este capitulo me inspire en la cancion "hasta el fin del mundo" de Jennifer Peña y en el anime Lovely Complex ^^**

Proximo capitulo: El pasado oscuro de Serena


	10. Chapter 9 El pasado oscuro de Serena

CAPITULO IX

El pasado oscuro de Serena

A un mes de haber comenzado la aventura, a tan solo dos semanas del examen de admisión en la Universidad. Los sentimientos de Serena se habían esclarecidos pero aun estaba atrapada en medio de un triangulo amoroso que aun no había notado.

- Estamos yendo muy despacio, así nunca tendremos todos los fragmentos. -Comentaba Ryuura a todo su equipo.

- Lo siento es que tuve muchos asuntos que atender en mi mundo, además el examen esta próximo y creo que no tendré mucho tiempo para ayudarlos. -Serena intentaba explicar el por qué se había atrasado tanto.

- Después de tus exámenes te explotaremos. -Jura, burlándose de ella y posando su mano en su cabeza, le responde a Serena.

- Esta noche tendremos que actuar mejor, así Serena podrá estudiar tranquila. -Exclama Ryuura mientras se retiran al bosque.

Antes que descendieran de la montaña, Ryuura toma del brazo a Serena en señal de que se detuviera. Cuando voltea su mirada para verlo nota que su mirada no era la misma que hace unos días.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ryuura?

- Serena, quiero que seas feliz. -Con un rostro serio y una voz perdida.

- Uh, ¿Por qué me dices eso? -Algo confundida por las palabras de Ryuura, intenta pedir una explicación.

- No me preguntes, sabes que eres muy importante para mí. Aunque nunca podre tenerte quiero tener la certeza de que serás feliz -Cogiendo su rostro, la besa en una de sus mejillas.

Siempre te amé y así como aquel primer día serás en mi vida el amor que soñé.

El la amaba, siempre lo hizo desde el primer día que la vio. Desde un principio supo que era algo imposible pero de todas formas se acerco a ella, confió y se dejo enamorar aunque no era correspondido. Solo quedaba decir adiós.

Los fragmentos recogidos esa noche fueron los suficientes para justificar la larga ausencia de Serena. Pasando los días estudiando de una a dos horas dentro de una cueva en la montaña, el día clave estaría próximo. Kyora era quien más tiempo pasaba con ella, ayudándola lo más que podía sin darse cuenta que algo dentro de él estaba floreciendo y Serena era la causa de ello.

- Estas muy bien, Serena; casi estas lista para el examen. -Kyora sonríe mientras le da a Serena palabras de aliento.

- Te agradezco toda la ayuda, estudiar contigo fue más divertido que hacerlo sola, sobre todo porque pase más tiempo a tu lado. -Su rostro se sonroja, con la libertad en sus manos para decir esas palabras.

- Mi fe esta en ti. -Con una enorme sonrisa acaricia el cabello de Serena, perdiéndose en sus miradas.

Serena en un leve suspiro siente la necesidad de confesarle a Kyora uno de sus lados más oscuros de su pasado, si en verdad desea estar con él, no tiene otra opción.

- Kyora, ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que caímos juntos en el hoyo?

- Si, ¿Qué hay con eso? -Le pregunta Kyora.

- ¿También recuerdas que me preguntaste sobre mi familia? -Continuaba haciendo que Kyora recordara la conversación de ese día.

- Si, también lo recuerdo, ¿Quieres decirme algo?

- Mis padres eran unos médicos muy reconocidos en mi barrio, siempre ayudaban a las personas más necesitadas y con bajos recursos para pagar una clínica privada. Por lo que a veces atendían en la misma casa. Un día, antes de que ellos volvieran del hospital donde trabajaban juntos, estaba sola en mi casa no recuerdo que buscaba, pero cuando entre a la habitación de mis padres y hurgue por debajo de su cama encontré un arma cargada. Supe al instante que lo ocultaban de mí, por lo que decidí y fue un gravísimo error quedármela.

- ¿Qué paso cuando tus padres llegaron? -Pregunta Kyora, con toda su atención puesta en la historia de Serena.

Al oír esa pregunta, unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Serena y su rostro triste y pálido.

- Mis padres ese día llegaron 15 minutos antes que lo de costumbre, ni siquiera tuve el tiempo suficiente para esconder el arma. Me vieron con ella.

- ¿Te vieron? -Sorprendido ¿Y qué paso?

- Estaban muy molestos por verme con ella en manos, sus miradas me aterrorizaron. Sentía tanto miedo porque sabía perfectamente cómo eran ellos cuando se molestaban conmigo. No me di cuenta que mis dedos estaba posados en el gatillo, estaba temblando y mi padre se aproximo a mí. Debí haber soltado el arma apenas me vieron con ella y el disparo nunca habría salido.

- ¿Estas queriéndome decir que mataste a tu padre? -Sus ojos se oscurecieron al oír tan dramática historia.

- Fue un accidente, yo los amaba, hubiera deseado ser yo la que muriera esa noche y no el. -Le gritaba mientras llevaba sus manos hacia sus ojos sosteniendo sus lágrimas.

Kyora sentía el profundo dolor de Serena, quien en su momento no aguanto el deseo de abrazarla y llorar con ella.

- ¿Qué paso con tu madre? -Pregunto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Serena abraza a su pecho.

- Me abandono, me dijo que no quería vivir con una asesina como yo. En realidad ella nunca me quiso, fui un accidente nunca debí haber nacido. -Abrazando aun mas fuerte el cuerpo de su amado.

- No digas eso, no eres un accidente. -Abrazándola aun con más fuerza- Si no hubieras nacido, nunca hubiera conocido el verdadero amor.

Serena queda pasmada al oír esas palabras, su corazón se acelero y sus ojos cesaron las lágrimas. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia los ojos de Kyora, quienes lloraban desconsoladamente por ella.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? -Le pregunto Serena con sus ojos iluminados.

Kyora, mirando fijamente a la joven, pudo confirmar lo que realmente sentía por ella.

- No sé por qué tuve que esperar tanto tiempo para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo. Que eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida y no puedo dejar de pensarte. -Expresando sus sentimientos, declarándole todo su amor a Serena.

-¿En serio me lo dices? -Pregunta dejando escapar una pequeña y alegre sonrisa.

- Jamás estuve tan seguro en mi vida, Serena, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Apoyarte en todo lo que te propongas, abrazarte y darte todo el amor que mereces, pero sobre todo hacerte la mujer más feliz de todos los mundos.

Serena no pudo responder a los sentimientos de Kyora, los suyos estaban acelerados y completamente enamorados de él. Solo sonrió y susurro por lo bajo, acercando sus labios a los de Kyora, un te amo que salió de los más profundo del corazón. Enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Kyora abrazaba su cintura, rozando sus labios y perdiéndose en el beso más profundo y apasionado que ambos pudiesen imaginar.

Definitivamente eres un idiota, pero ¿Sabes qué? Eres mi idiota y aun así me gustas

Proximo capitulo: Un concierto inolvidable


	11. Chapter 10 Un concierto inolvidable

CAPITULO X

Un concierto inolvidable

¿Por qué Serena no supo lo que era el amor hasta el día en que conoció a Kyora? ¿Por qué precisamente tuvo que ser él el dueño de su corazón? ¿Qué era lo que más le atraía? Serena no necesitaba la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, sabía perfectamente lo que sus sentimientos gritaban.

- ¿QUE? –Grito Melania al enterarse de la noticia.

- Es lo que te digo, Kyora y yo somos novios. -Le responde con una enorme sonrisa que jamás en su vida había hecho.

- No es cierto, cuéntame más. -Melania se sentía tan entusiasmada por la felicidad de Serena.

- Esto… veras… me declaro su amor y me beso.

- ¿Y qué sentiste? ¿Te gusto? ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Qué hicieron después? -Inundándola de preguntas una tras otra.

- Una pregunta a la vez, me pones nerviosa. -Serena no podía desdibujar la sonrisa de su rostro- Nos besamos por unos largos minutos hermosos, luego nos miramos y nos tomamos de la mano. También me dijo muchas cosas lindas -Continua mientras coloca sus manos sobre su rostro en expresión de pena- Me dijo que era la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido, que quiere hacerme feliz y me ama con todo su corazón.

La felicidad de Serena no le permitió continuar detallando lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero expresaba claramente que su vida había cambiado por completo. En lo que Melania abraza a Serena.

- Tengo algo para ti. -Dice Melania al sacar dos papeles de su bolso.

- ¿Qué son? -Le pregunta Serena.

- Son boletos para un concierto en un crucero, quiero que vayas con Kyora y cantes en el.

Serena se sorprendió ante tal invitación, un crucero en donde asistirían cientos de personas. El lugar más soñado para cantar y distribuir sus voces por todo el océano.

- No creo que sea buena idea. Además mira la fecha, es el fin de semana entrante justo dos días antes de mi examen.

- ¿Perderías esta oportunidad de pasar una velada mágica junto al hombre que amas? Después de todo estas lo suficientemente preparada como para tomarte una noche. -Guiñándole un ojo e insistiéndole que no pierda esta oportunidad- Además tienes una voz maravillosa, tienes que presentarte y cantarle a tu hombre.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía la pesada presencia de Kiba, los días eran diferentes. Serena sentía la libertad de deslizarse por todo el edificio escolar sin ser sorprendida. Los sentimientos y sensaciones que invadían su alma podían sentirse por todo el colegio, aceptaría que la noche del crucero llegase y junto a ella la demostración de amor.

La noche se demoraba en llegar, los minutos eran eternos y la ansiedad de Serena crecía. Esa necesidad de ver a quien atrapo su corazón y nunca lo soltó, crecía junto con la oscuridad del paisaje.

Las 22 pm de la noche era la hora marcada por el reloj más esperada por la joven, se convirtió en luz de Luna desde que lo conoció. Olvidando por un momento los modales de saludar, se dirige como una flecha bien calculada hacia Kyora.

- Mi amor, mira lo que traje. -Sintiéndose con toda la libertad de dirigirse a él como su prometido, le muestra los boletos.

- ¿Qué es? -Le pregunta tomando uno de los boletos.

- Son boletos para un concierto en un crucero, voy a cantar en el.

- ¿En verdad me lo dices? ¿Y quieres que vaya contigo? -Kyora siente la alegría de que su bella dama lo invite a oírla cantar.

- Por supuesto, somos pareja. Además podrían ir los tres, como son demonios no es necesario que pasen por la puerta de entrada. -Serena insinuando que ingresen en el crucero sin necesidad de tener un boleto.

- Me encantaría ir, solo para oírte cantar y estar contigo. -Kyora le susurra esas palabras mientras la toma por la cintura acercándola hacia él.

- Entonces, ¿Bailarías conmigo? -Abrazándolo por los hombros hace una reverencia para invitarlo a bailar con ella.

Kyora podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de su dama sobre el suyo, mientras su fragancia se esparcía por todos sus sentidos quedando perdidamente enamorado de ella. Solo una preocupación atormentaba a Kyora, ¿Cómo haría para pasar desapercibido entre tantos humanos? No podía rechazar la invitación de Serena, deseaba pasar esa velada junto a la mujer que más ama. Notándose la expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

- No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie se acerque a ti. -Serena intenta dar un alivio a su amado, besándolo dulcemente en sus labios haciendo que todas sus tensiones pierdan vigor.

- Cuando terminen con la miel, podemos ir a buscar fragmentos. -Jura entra en escena golpeando levemente la espalda de Kyora, haciendo que salga de la mirada de Serena un poco molesto por interrumpir.

Los sueños de Serena parecían tener fruto, la noche era templada y tranquila. Buscando los últimos fragmentos que llevarían a los demonios al paraíso. Los jóvenes enamorados caminando tomados de las manos transmitiendo sus sentimientos con el contacto de sus dedos. Serena intentaba no pensar en que sucedería el día en que finalmente alcanzaran el paraíso, ¿Qué pasaría con su amor? ¿Seguirían estando juntos por siempre o el destino los separaría por distintos caminos? Una tormenta de dudas no le permitía concentrarse en la misión, no quería separarse del único hombre que hace que sus días sean de gloria. Solo faltaba esperar que la noche llegase y mientras tanto no diría una sola palabra de esa preocupación.

La misión iba demasiado lenta, apenas habían recolectado la mitad de los fragmentos. Esto podría ser problemático o para bien de Serena ya que si se demoraban más no tendría que separarse de ellos aunque fuera un pensamiento egoísta ¿Quién no fue egoísta alguna vez a causa de amar a alguien? Todo el tiempo preguntándose cómo es ese paraíso que tanto anhelan.

Luego de una larga semana esperando la noche de la fiesta en el crucero, estudiando hasta más no poder para no tener que lamentarse. De todas formas no habría manera de lamentarse ya que pasaría una agradable noche junto a su pareja y amigos. Serena encerrada en el baño de su casa preparándose para salir tras largas horas sin saber que ponerse, arrojando todo vestido que se probaba sin convencerla de verse bien para él. Todo le parecía absurdo y vulgar y su malhumor estaba al límite hasta que recordó que en la habitación de su madre guardaba un vestido llamativo, dudaba de usarlo ya que esa mujer que no podía llamar madre siempre lo usaba en las salidas familiares, esas salidas falsas que tuvo que soportar por tanto tiempo sonriéndole a quien luego de aquella tragedia la tomaría como escusa para abandonarla. Recordando cuando la arropaba en sus 6 años de vida, cantándole canciones de cuna y cuidándola cuando se lastimaba al caerse de su bicicleta ¿Era todo falso? ¿En verdad ella nunca la amo o empezó a odiarla cuando por accidente mato al único hombre que amaba? Solo quedaban recuerdos en la dura vida de Serena, esa bruja ya no estaba, quien sabe qué pasaría con ella no importaba si usaba su vestido de todas formas no habría modo de que la sorprendiera usándolo y aun más la castigara. Sin más remordimiento sale por la puerta principal de su casa para salir a la velada.

Un crucero elegante, golpeado por las olas del océano, iluminado por la luz de la Luna. La elegancia era transeúnte de la noche. Las damas vestían un largo y sinuoso vestido dejando escapar una de sus piernas por los cortes a un lado. Cabellos recogidos y otros mecidos por el viento. Los caballeros lucían sus trajes de gala negros, grises y blancos llevando acogidas en sus brazos a sus mujeres. El escenario en el centro del crucero, cubierto por el telón rojo carmesí y luces a su alrededor esperando pintar el océano con el dulce canto de las sirenas.

- ¿Crees que puedan vernos desde aquí? -Jura, Ryuura y Kyora se encontraban ocultos en los absidiolos del barco, esperando a la bella Serena hacer su entrada.

Las personas habían encontrado su lugar en el público, las voces se mezclaban y se esparcían por toda la nave central, pasando desapercibidos los demonios que se ocultaban bajo un tapado gris que ocultaba sus armaduras y cubrían sus cabellos.

- Ya quiero ver a tu chica en el escenario. -Le insinúa Jura a Kyora incomodándolo.

Sin el tiempo para responderle a Jura, las luces pierden luminosidad, los aplausos cubren la sala, la música comienza a tener participación y el telón es levantado, siendo el centro de atención para todas las miradas. Haciendo su entrada una hermosa joven, con un vestido sin bretel, azul brillante dejando lucir una de sus piernas por los cortes del costado del vestido exponiendo zapatos taco aguja blancos.

Las miradas cambiaron al ver el bello rostro de la joven que hizo su entrada, en especial de los tres demonios impactados al admirar la belleza de Serena con su rostro iluminado por las luces del escenario. Si, quien hizo el fuerte impacto fue nadie más que Serena.

La voz de Serena entro en lo más profundo de Kyora, resonando como una dulce sinfonía. Disfrutando el amar a tan semejante dama. Interpretando la canción How everything you are to me Su voz era increíble pudiendo dejar anonadado a cualquiera que la oiga. El grave es cansado distendido, la belting voice, la vos de cabeza y el registro de silbido son ligeros, puros y brillantes. Ella posee un gran arsenal de habilidades técnicas. Su legato es perfecto, sus staccatos son muy precisos, su trino maravilloso y muy sólido, y sus escalas cromáticas son dulces.

- En verdad eres muy afortunado. -Exclamo Ryuura, admirando la belleza de Serena y su dulce canto. Quien por dentro se destrozaba al dejar que ella se quedara con su compañero.

- Claro que lo soy, tengo a mi lado a la mujer más maravillosa. -Responde Kyora, encandecido por la hermosa mujer que el destino puso en su camino.

Los aplausos llenaron el alma de Serena, siendo aclamada por su público. Sonriendo y con sus ojos jugando a buscar a su amado. Tratando de no borrar esa sonrisa al no encontrar a ninguno de los tres demonios, desciende del escenario entre una multitud de personas pidiendo autógrafos y fotografías preguntando si había estudiado canto en alguna academia. Ella no estudio nada de eso, simplemente tenía talento natural que lo ocultaba vaya uno a saber por qué. A pesar de que tenía muchos admiradores a su alrededor no podía evitar distraerse en su intento de encontrar a Kyora, pero no estaba allí.

Hace su entrada el siguiente cantante, mientras Serena descansa en una de las banquillas del crucero, sujetando una copa llena de vino fino no apto para menores de edad, pero que importaba si era una huérfana y no había ningún adulto que supiera su edad solo se dignaba a seguir buscando a Kyora con la mirada. En lo que su entusiasmo decrecía Serena escucha una voz por detrás de donde ella estaba sentada, que no era nada más ni nada menos que Kyora ocultando algo por su espalda.

- Estuviste increíble, mi amor.

Kyora, viniste. –Levantándose de la banquilla para caer en los brazos de Kyora- Te estaba buscando. –Quien no la conociera pensaría que es una loca al lanzarse de esa manera tan abrumadora hacia él, pero no importaba era su pareja después de todo.

- Tengo algo para ti. –Le susurraba Kyora mientras descubría una flor rosa, que mantenía oculto detrás de su espalda.

- Oh por Dios, es hermosa. -Llevando la rosa para oler su aroma, emocionada del gesto de amor que tuvo Kyora hacia ella, le devuelve el regalo con un tierno beso pudiendo sentir como transmitían amor a través de ese beso- Y bien, ¿Quieres bailar? -Frunciendo sus labios, tomando del tapado a Kyora. ¿Cuándo fue que Serena se volvió algo atrevida?

- Estaría encantado de bailar con una jovencita tan linda como tú, pero te advierto que no soy muy bueno- A Serena no le importo, solo quería bailar en el centro de la sala con quien más amaba, pero en verdad era un desmadre bailando, con lo que no pudo contener algunas risas pero era demasiado divertido como para preocuparse de hacer el ridículo.

Las parejas bailaban con la música romántica, Kyora y Serena tomados de la mano y con el otro brazo apoyado en sus cuerpos. Bajo la lluvia de estrellas y una sinfonía de amor interpretada por uno de los músicos más conocidos de la Ciudad. Nadie noto a los tres demonios infiltrados, Kyora bailando con Serena y Ryuura con Jura observando a las damas que estaban allí, aunque eran demonios las mujeres humanas atraía su atención después de todo Ryuura fue rechazado por quien amaba de alguna manera tenía que divertirse.

- Te amo.- Serena le repetía una y otra vez a los oídos de Kyora mientras acercaba su cabeza a su pecho y se dejaban llevar por la música.

- Hay muchas personas, temo ser descubierto.- La tranquilidad de Kyora se veía alterada.

Serena se quedo pensativa por un momento, puesto que Kyora no se sentía muy cómodo y quería acabar con eso. Por un momento ella también se sintió incomoda, era la primera vez que bailaba en pareja con alguien que le gustaba. La última vez que bailo junto a un hombre fue en su fiesta de 15 años con un hombre que estaba enamorado de ella y que nunca más supo de él. Se preguntaba a que venían esos recuerdos, hasta que recordó lo que le dijo aquel chico Vayamos a un lugar donde podamos estar a solas Eso era lo que tenía que decirle a Kyora o bien alejarlo de la multitud. Pero sus intenciones eran otras.

- Ven conmigo.- Tomando de la mano a Kyora y llevándolo hacia adentro del crucero sin que este dijera una palabra.

El crucero por dentro era un palacio, se imaginaba lo que debió gastar en dinero su amiga Melania para que ella pudiera tener un encuentro más íntimo con Kyora. Estaría eternamente agradecida con ella si lograra avanzar al siguiente paso en su relación, aunque hacia muy poco que estaban juntos como pareja no importaba y entraron por una puerta a una habitación, una habitación romántica con una cama matrimonial y velas alrededor lo que hacía poner más incomodo a Kyora y sorprendiendo a Serena que los dueños del barco hayan preparado de esta manera la habitación para los pasajeros. El rostro de Kyora estaba completamente ruborizado.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – Le pregunta algo nervioso lo que molesta a Serena.

- N-No me hagas esas preguntas, yo no sabía que la habitación estaba así bueno lo suponía pero no tenia malas intenciones o tal vez un poco… -Se detiene por un momento ya que se había dado cuenta que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía ningún sentido ni ella se entendía y se molesto mas al ver como Kyora la miraba algo confundido- ¡TONTO! –Le grita mientras su rostro cada vez se enrojecía más.

- ¿Por qué me insultas? –Le pregunto pero al notar que ocultaba su rostro entre sus cabellos y bajaba la mirada entendió que lo había llevado ahí por "esa" causa.

Era el momento y ambiente perfecto, sabía que Melania nunca se lo perdonaría si no le demostraba a Kyora cuanto lo quería, pero era su cuerpo ¿De verdad estaba preparada? Era un paso muy importante para ella que debía darlo con la persona, o en este caso con el demonio adecuado. Ella lo amaba y el también solo necesitaba unos minutos para calmarse, con sus 18 años de edad parada en frente de él actuando como una verdadera tonta hasta que logro calmarse y despejo de su mente cualquier pensamiento de duda.

- Kyora, te amo y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado. Quiero demostrarte cuán grande es mi amor por ti – Acariciando su rostro – Quiero ser tu mujer.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres esto? – Le pregunto con una sencilla y hermosa sonrisa, expresando felicidad ante tal proposición.

- Yo solo quiero estar contigo.- Siguiendo sus impulsos toma de la cintura a Kyora y lo besa apasionadamente dejando que el haga el siguiente paso.

No estaba segura de lo que quería pero de lo que si estaba segura era que solo con el podría hacerlo. Ambos eran tímidos puesto que era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación así y ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer. Lo único que podían hacer en ese entonces era dejarse llevar por lo que sentían y Serena debía actuar como una leona salvaje esa noche.

En la proa del barco estaban los otros dos, Ryuura observando cómo los delfines nadaban junto al crucero con algunos brincos de por medio, un espectáculo. Pensaba que hubiera sido si Serena lo hubiese elegido a él, podría haberla hecho feliz, caminando tomados de la mano saber que se sentiría besar su boca y escuchar salir de sus labios palabras dulces. Tenía esos pensamientos sabiendo que ella estaba en el mismo barco con su amigo, lo único que pudo hacer para ese entonces fue sonreír mientras se dirigía con la mirada a Jura.

- ¿A dónde crees que se hayan ido esos dos?

- No lo sé. –Le respondió.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –Le pregunto no pudiendo evitar ver como actuaba de una manera extraña, colgado con sus brazos de la borda del barco casi acostado en el suelo.

- Las olas me marean –Le respondía mientras intentaba mantenerse sujeto a las bordas, creyendo que podría caer. Al ver tal situación Ryuura no podía evitar burlarse de él y la patética postura que llevaba, aunque era algo cruel un demonio que aniquilo a cuantos demonios pudiera en su vida pasada no pudo contra el océano.

¿Qué ocurriría de ahora en adelante? El día en que alcancen el paraíso no estaba muy lejos, Serena parecía que cada día se enamoraba más de él y no soportaría alejarse. La fiesta acabo cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, fue una noche única para Serena, hizo el amor con quien estuvo sufriendo todo este tiempo, bailo con los tres y eran un desastre al igual que Kyora en ese sentido pero eso la divertía haciendo que Ryuura no pudiera no enamorarse de su risa aunque Jura no pudo disfrutarlo del todo si no estaba alejado de las bordas. Fue a las 2.45 am cuando Serena pudo sentir una brisa inquietante rozando su espalda haciéndole creer que algo malo vendría, no dándole mucha importancia en su momento, si algo iba a suceder no sería esa noche.

Proximo capitulo: Promesa de amor


	12. Chapter 11 Promesa de amor

CAPITULO XI

Promesa de amor

Eran las 6.30 am cuando Serena se levanto, tomando el desayuno sola como todos los días y haciendo un esfuerzo para no dormirse encima de él. La graduación seria en 2 meses, aun quedaban los últimos exámenes para recibirse de la Secundaria. Luego de cursar en la escuela tendría el examen que tanto había esperado. Llena de vida y esperanzas hoy sería un gran día aunque tuviera los nervios al límite, no olvidando aquella mágica noche de amor que vivió con Kyora.

- Serena, ¿Qué tal te fue en el crucero? – Le pregunto Melania quien la estaba esperando en la entrada del colegio.

- ¿Dónde están tus modales? Deberías saludarme antes de preguntar. –Serena frunce una ceja y entrecruza sus brazos.

- Al demonio con los modales y detállame tu noche –Ambas sonríen pero el sonido de ese "tu noche" incomoda a Serena hasta el punto de actuar como una niña que acaba de recibir un globo.

- Solo te diré que pase la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. –Ocultando su rostro con ambas manos- Lo único malo es que la noche siguiente no pude verlo, tuve que quedarme en casa estudiando.

Al ver el triste rostro de Serena, comienza a jugar con su flequillo para no permitir que se deprimiera ya que las caricias en su cabello era una de sus debilidades.

- Hoy es tu día Serena, rinde ese examen y esta noche será solo de ustedes. –Mientras brindaba su consuelo a Serena, la campana de la escuela comienza a sonar, no faltaría mucho para que las puertas se cerraran –De prisa Serena, o nos dejaran afuera.

Dentro del edificio escolar podía sentirse el ambiente de pre-graduación, algunas parejas alborotadas ignorando la llamada de atención de las autoridades del colegio con Serena observándolas sigilosamente repitiéndose para sí misma Malditos presumidos, yo no puedo estar así con Kyora en la escuela

- Ya deja de mirar a esas parejas, pareces una loca acosadora y envidiosa –Tironeándola de uno de sus bucles obligándola a que deje de ignorarla.

- No tienen cordura, mira que tocarse de esas maneras dentro de un establecimiento estudiantil ¿Qué no tienen moral?

- Tonta, si Kyora asistiera en este colegio estarían igual que esos inmorales –Melania se burla de ella chocándola con su bolso.

- No seas ridícula –Le grito- Yo no haría una cosa así.

- Cierto, de seguro ya estarían sin los pantalones puestos. –Se insinúa de modo pensativa mirando hacia el techo provocando que Serena completara su estado de incomodidad.

Serena y Melania eran una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela, por lo que la mayoría de las miradas se las llevaban ellas. En sus años de escolaridad, Serena siempre rechazaba a cual chico se le declarara. Como aquel año en que era la nueva estudiante de ese colegio, los lobos estaban listos para atacar como lo hacían con toda chica indefensa que entraba al bosque. Ahogándola en preguntas sobre su vida y ella alegremente sonreía y respondía a todo lo que le cuestionaran, provocando cierto sentimiento de rechazo por las demás chicas que sentían invadido su territorio acaparando la atención de los muchachos. Mientras las demás la hacían a un lado con la escusa de que era la nueva y ya tenían a sus grupos de amigas que no incluían a nadie más, Melania se le acerco y le brindo su amistad hasta la fecha. No había forma, ella era feliz en ese entonces, tenía una gran amiga aunque nunca le dio la oportunidad a un chico de salir juntos solo quería pasarla con Melania hasta la tragedia que tuvo con su familia y desde ese entonces perdió su sonrisa y con ella el interés por parte de los hombres hacia Serena. Considerado como una victoria para las demás estudiantes.

Era demasiado perfecto el día de Serena para ser real, tendría su examen que la encaminaría a su sueño, tenía a la mejor amiga apoyándola en todos sus proyectos y después de tanto tiempo logro enamorarse, pero todo acabaría una vez llegase al mástil de la Bandera nacional, puesto que en él se encontraba Kiba después de haber sido suspendido por 2 semanas al haber tratado de lastimar a Serena.

- Niña bonita, te estaba esperando. –Aproximándose a Serena– Cuanto tiempo sin verte. –En cada instante en que él se acercaba a ella Serena iba perdiendo la vitalidad.

- Aléjate de ella. –Le grito Melania impidiendo que pudiera acercársele más a Serena interponiéndose entre ellos dos.

- No te entrometas, bellaca. –Empujando contra la pared a Melania, con el fin de quitarla de su camino.

Serena sabia que algo malo tramaba para ella, invadida por su furia al ver como lastimo a su amiga. Ella ya no era la misma niña ingrata de hace tres años, soportando los maltratos de todos sus compañeros. Conocer a Ryuura, Jura y especialmente a Kyora, le permitió tener el valor para dejar de volar tan perdida, dejar de ser tan solo un peldaño en la escalera de todos, un eslabón de burla para Kiba. Ella vale más que cualquiera del grupo de Kiba y todo eso se lo enseñaron sus amigos y su madre, quien al ser abandonada por ella tuvo que ser fuerte y aprender a defenderse por sí misma.

- Ya no mas -Susurro por lo bajo haciendo que Kiba no pudiera oír nada más que un balbuceo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –Pregunto.

- ¡YA NO MAS! – Le grito con todas sus fuerzas levantando uno de sus puños, chocándolo con el rencor que sentía su corazón hacia el rostro de Kiba, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Esa escena llamo un tanto la atención de todos, quienes se preparaban para formar fila e ingresar a sus respectivas aulas haciendo que las miradas se posaron ante tal reacción de Serena ¿Qué había pasado con la niña indefensa que soportaba las burlas del grupo de Kiba? Sin duda fue una sorpresa para todos por lo que no pudieron evitar los aplausos hacia ella que vistieron el colegio de orgullo. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que no había sido la única víctima de los maltratos de Kiba, sino que la mayoría de los estudiantes tuvo que soportar a ese desgraciado.

- Aquí el único bellaco eres tú –Se dirigió hacia el luego de que los aplausos comenzaran a cesar -Soy un ser humano exactamente igual que tu, tenemos los mismos derechos de pasar una vida estudiantil en paz. El que tu vida sea miserable no tienes derecho a hacer la vida de los demás una miseria. –Se dirige hacia su amiga que no había conseguido levantarse por sí sola ante tal empujón recibido mientras Kiba intentaba reincorporarse.

- Serena lo lograste, te enfrentaste a Kiba. –La abraza llena de felicidad y orgullo.

- Es todo gracias a ti y a Kyora, me dieron el coraje para hacer valer mi vida. –Derramando algunas lagrimas, abraza a Melania.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti.

- Solo una cosita mas –Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente hacia Kiba quien ya se encontraba totalmente de pie para volver a postrarlo contra el suelo con un golpe en su entrepiernas utilizando su rodilla.

Ya no podría tener miedo de un ser inferior como él, dejándolo atrás con sus compañeros burlándose de él se dirige a su salón.

Serena se sentía aliviada, pero no liberada ya que en cualquier momento Kiba cobraría venganza. Pero eso ya no importaba, por un tiempo él seria el periquito enjaulado alimentado por los gigantes, ocupando el lugar de la humillación que sufrió Serena preparándose para volver a recuperar sus alas.

Dentro del salón, mientras la Profesora Asahi dictaba sus clases como todos los días, podían oírse los balbuceos de sus compañeros Hija de Satanás; ha de haber entrado en la fuerza militar; no creas que Kiba no cobrara su venganza ante tal humillación

- Te felicito –Escucho por lo bajo a la Profesora quien estuvo observándola por un largo momento.

Era tiempo de dirigirse a la Universidad a rendir el examen, y por la noche a ver a su amado. En el micro se dispuso a leer una vez más para estar segura y no cometer errores en el examen aunque tuviera que soportar los calambres en su brazo producto de viajar parada y colgada de los caños que alcanzaba de suerte hasta que finalmente el tiempo para estudiar se le acabo y tuvo que enfrentarse a sus nervios. Segura de sí misma, sentada en el banco de la Universidad con el examen frente a sus ojos recuerda los días que Kyora estuvo a su lado apoyándola, dando su mejor esfuerzo. Esta vez era entre el papel y el lápiz.

El examen tardo 4 horas en resolverlo, Serena se sentía esperanzada de ingresar a lo que mientras esperaba fuera del aula esperando los resultados, suena su celular.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? –Era Melania la que la llamaba ansiosa por saber si los nervios no la habían traicionado.

- Creo que bien, estoy esperando los resultados aunque se tardan demasiado. -Le respondió Serena.

- Tranquila corazón, estoy segura de que ya estas adentro. -En lo que Melania terminaba de dar sus alivios a Serena, los resultados ya estaban.

- Tengo que colgar, mas tarde te llamo.

Sentía más nervios de saber su calificación que el momento en que dejaba todos sus conocimientos en una hoja de papel. Teniendo los resultados en sus manos, Serena cambia el color de su rostro al leerlos.

- No puede ser.

El tiempo paso, las largas horas hablando por teléfono con Melania recostada en su cama tratando de reflexionar acerca de sus resultados e intentando dejar de llorar hasta que el reloj ya marcaba las 22 pm.

- Tengo que irme, Kyora me está esperando.

A pesar de que vería a su amado, su voz no estaba muy alegre. Tenía que buscar la manera de decirle que había fracasado, después de quitarle a Kyora largas horas de su tiempo ayudándola a estudiar para que terminara decepcionándolo. Cruzando el bosque de la Isla Horai sin prestar atención a los murciélagos que reposaban en las ramas de los arboles más chicos. Solo pensaba en cómo decirle que había sido rechazada, ensayando varias respuestas ante la pregunta que vendría.

- Serena, te estaba esperando tesoro. ¿Qué tal te fue? -Kyora estaba sentado en una gran roca la más próxima al camino que recorre Serena para llegar a la montaña y pudo notar que el rostro de Serena lucia triste.

- No lo logre, no entre en la Universidad. –Fue su respuesta, a pesar de que había pensado otras mejores que darle solo dejo de ocultar sus lágrimas al ser rechazada, corriendo a los brazos de Kyora a buscar consuelo.

- ¿Cómo que has sido rechazada? Si estudiaste cada segundo de tu tiempo. –En ese momento se dio cuenta que no debía decir más nada, ya que podía sentir como las lagrimas de Serena empapaban la manga de su traje, abrazándola tratando de calmar su angustia.

- No lo sé. No es justo.

El abrazo duro varios minutos, los suficientes para calmar la tristeza de Serena. Solo había dos preocupaciones en su vida ¿Qué haría si una vez alcancen el paraíso tendría que separarse para siempre de Kyora? Y la Universidad ¿Qué haría si no consigue entrar en su próximo intento? Solo dos cuestiones que bastaban para quitarle el sueño a Serena y dejarla en un largo insomnio. Pero antes que pudiera seguir torturándose Kyora sujeta su rostro con sus manos en señal de que quería decirle algo.

- Serena, el año próximo podrás intentarlo de nuevo.

Al mirar a los ojos de Kyora, sentía que cada día lo amaba más. Una simple oración calma su ansiedad, ya no se sentía segura de querer ir a la Universidad ¿Cuál era su verdadero sueño?

- Kyora, no sé si estoy feliz o triste de haber sido rechazada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Le pregunta sorprendido mientras Serena intenta ser lo más precisa en que decirle. Era la ocasión perfecta para liberar alguna de sus tensiones.

- Veras, todo este tiempo estuve pensando que sucedería el día en que logres alcanzar el paraíso –Continúa Serena- Tendríamos que separarnos y yo no podría vivir sin ti.

Al ver como un rostro tan bonito se iba marchitando como una flor no pudo evitar detenerse a pensar en que estaba en lo correcto, podría llevarla consigo o tener una última despedida antes de partir pero eso sin duda rompería su corazón y no podría permitirlo. Antes que pudiera continuar, Kyora entiende toma una decisión y la interrumpe.

- Ven conmigo al paraíso.

- ¿Qué? –Sorprendida ante tal proposición.

- Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, no es una buena idea que te lleve hacia un lugar infectado de demonios pero si nos casamos podrías pasar desapercibida –Tomando de la mano a Serena- ¿Vendrías conmigo? O dicho de otra manera ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Esa sin duda fue una sorpresa para Serena, aun era demasiado pronto para contraer matrimonio pero era la única opción que tenia si quisiera pasar sus días con él. Sus sentimientos finalmente se liberaron y logro comprender cuál era su verdadero sueño, no había nada que quisiera mas en el mundo que pasar el resto de su vida junto al hombre que ama si eso significaba dejar atrás todo e infiltrarse en un paraíso donde habitan cientos de demonios que buscan la paz. Una humana y un demonio ¿Seria eso posible? Dos amantes de una historia sin final, si eso era lo que realmente deseaba no se arrepentiría, si esos demonios buscaban la paz en ese lugar eso significaba que no eran peligrosos, sus padres ya no están, fue rechazada en la Universidad que no podría retenerla, se libro de Kiba y no tendría que lidiar con él la única que faltaba era Melania. Cuando ella no viera nunca más a Serena no sería extraño que armara revuelo, solo quedaba confesarle la verdad, revelarle quien era en realidad Kyora y a donde se iría con él. Las hipótesis sobre demonios solo Serena sabia que eran reales. Escaparían al paraíso luego de la graduación de Serena, una promesa que no se rompería.

Pero al destino le gusta jugar sucio, mientras Kyora y Serena conectaban sus sentimientos a través de un cálido beso, una fuerte explosión pudo oírse a kilómetros de la montaña interrumpiendo el beso. Kyora sujeta con fuerza a Serena entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cima de la montaña y saber que había sido ese ruido. Una vez arriba se podían observarse las cenizas resultantes de aquella explosión. Ryuura y Jura se acercan a ellos dos corriendo, y atemorizados por primera vez al oír el estruendo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Serena sujetándose con fuerza y temor en los brazos de Kyora.

- Esa explosión, vino de allí, donde… -Observando fijamente el lugar de donde provino, Ryuura no logro terminar de hablar, sabía perfectamente lo que podía estar sucediendo.

Proximo capitulo: Adios


	13. Chapter 12 Adios

CAPITULO XII

Adiós

Un día agitado de fuertes emociones y frías sensaciones, de decepciones y propuestas inesperadas. Fue hace una primavera cuando todo comenzó, tras varios intentos y fracasos Serena nunca perdió su voluntad, solo dependía de las decisiones que ella tomaría de las cuales nunca se podría saber los resultados; si era una mala o una buena elección. Todo comienzo tiene un final y toda elección tiene sus consecuencias y ella tendría que enfrentarlas.

En ese momento Serena volvió a sentir como ese aire inquietante que había sentido en el crucero en aquel entonces volvía a rozar su espalda, ¿En realidad esa sensación estaba advirtiendo algo? Viendo como sus compañeros miraban atentamente el lugar, con algunos sectores del bosque cubiertos por las cenizas y el cielo de un color rojo aterrador, Ryuura sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía o podía predecirlo.

-Quédate aquí y espera que volvamos, es muy peligroso que vengas con nosotros. –Le ordena Kyora mientras se aleja unos pasos de ella.

- Espera, ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Le grita mientras Sujeta su brazo para que no se vaya –Otra vez siento esa sensación escalofriante en mi espalda.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Ya la habías sentido? –Le pregunto Jura algo sorprendido.

- Fue en el crucero, sentí como un frio aire chocaba con mis hombros y espalda. ¿Me van a decir que está pasando?

Mirando por unos segundos a Serena con cara de preocupación, era algo que ella debía saber.

- La explosión proviene del lugar donde sellamos a aquel demonio dragón que fragmento el Chal Celestial ¿Recuerdas que te hablamos de él? –Le respondió Ryuura. –A lo mejor fue liberado y no me sorprendería.

- Yo voy con ustedes –Exige Serena.

- No. –Le grita Kyora– Te quedas aquí, es muy peligroso.

- ¿Y qué tal si te hace daño? Crees que puedo quedarme aquí tranquila pensando que puede pasarte algo, ni de broma.

- No seas tonta ¿Qué podrías hacer? Solo estorbarías. –La regaña Jura, quien se había molestado por los caprichos de Serena. –Somos demonios, podemos defendernos solos.

- No te permito que le contestes de esa manera a mi novia.

- Deja de mimarla, no conseguirás nada sobreprotegiéndola.

Antes de que comenzaran a pelearse físicamente, Ryuura los interrumpe.

- Ya basta, parecen dos niños, que no ven que hay algo más importante de que preocuparse.

- No quiero ser un estorbo, pero prométeme que volverás sano y salvo. –Serena pudo reflexionar que no sería más que una molestia si iba con ellos –Pero si te demoras no esperes que me quede aquí a esperar.

- Estaré bien, lo prometo. –Besándola en sus labios y desapareciendo rápidamente por los bosques de la Isla, sin tiempo a que Serena pudiera detenerlo nuevamente.

Podrían haber sido otros demonios buscando su Chal Celestial o una batalla entre espíritus haciendo alboroto, pero al llegar al sitio donde ocurrió la explosión pudieron observar que el demonio dragón había despertado pero para su ventaja aun quedaban partes de su cuerpo que no se liberaban del sello. Su cabeza y garras superiores se habían liberado casi por completo, pero sus extremidades inferiores aun permanecían dormidas por el sello.

- ¿Cómo es posible que se haya liberado? –Se preguntaba Jura mientras observaba como el demonio trataba de liberarse.

Atrapado sobre uno de los arboles más grandes de la Isla Horai, sellado por capas de hielo producidas por un conjuro. De tamaño colosal y aspecto de aterrador. En sus extremidades poseía garras de al menos dos metros cada una y con un filo capaz de partir en dos una roca de ese mismo tamaño. Su piel era escamosa y de color gris, sus ojos rojos como todo demonio y una mandíbula tan pequeña como un tiburón ángel, lo que no era de suma preocupación siempre y cuando se mantuvieran lejos de sus dientes.

Kyora sabía perfectamente el peligro en el que Serena estaría expuesta si lograse soltarse por completo, a demonios de su clase le desagradan los humanos y podían devorarlos en cuestión de segundos sin dejar rastro alguno. Su objetivo era no permitir que la viera y volverlo a sellar antes que Serena comenzara a preocuparse y fuera al lugar como lo caprichosa que era.

Ryuura también era un dragón, tenía más ventajas de salir triunfante que un ave de fuego como lo era Kyora o un tigre demonio como lo era Jura. En su mente solo estaba la joven, aunque fuese la chica de su amigo no podía dejar de lado el sentimiento de protegerla y seguir amándola como siempre lo hizo, estaba en sus planes quitársela a Kyora apenas cometiera un error que la haga sufrir.

¿Por qué pienso en eso en un momento como este?

Tener esos pensamientos egoístas mientras sus vidas corrían peligro y si ellos caían pronto caería Serena también.

Aunque Ryuura no era el único que luchaba con el ánimo de proteger a Serena, también estaba Kyora su pareja y Jura que siempre la vio como si fuera su hermanita menor, que llora y patalea si no la dejan hacer lo que quiera. Aun así los tres la amaban a su forma por lo que usaron todas sus fuerzas para evitar que siga liberándose, todo a su alcance pero nada funcionaba.

- Es muy fuerte, si sigue así lograra liberarse por completo y destruirá toda la Isla Y a Serena –Quien hablaba era Ryuura, mientras intentaba cortar uno de los brazos del demonio dragón con una de sus espadas.

En lo alto de la montaña, estaba Serena caminando de un lado a otro mordiendo sus uñas sin darse cuenta que comenzaban a sangrar.

- Esto es desesperante, ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí a esperar? –Protestaba pisando con fuerza las rocas de la montaña.

La poca paciencia de Serena la llevo a escalar lo poco que quedaba para estar en la cima, pero la roca de la montaña era resbaladiza y húmeda, lo que provocaba que cayera de formas absurdas contra el suelo ignorando los raspones que se ocasionaba.

No puede escalar, no puede ir a donde estaban ellos, no puede ser útil alguna vez en su vida. Siendo que ella era la única que podía ayudarlos a recolectar fragmentos para su Chal Celestial lo consideraba algo inferior. Fue Melania quien la ayudo a tener el coraje para confesarse a Kyora, fueron ellos quienes por unos instantes la hicieron sentir útil en algo aunque sea inferior para ella. Ni siquiera pudo aprobar un estúpido examen ¿Era digna de ser su esposa? El se había enamorado de ella tal y como era, sin nunca ocultar sus fortalezas y debilidades.

No me voy a quedar sentada esperando sin hacer nada

Ni el fuego de Kyora, ni el cañón trueno de Jura ni las espadas de Ryuura podían detenerlo. El fin parecía estar frente a sus ojos intentando una y otra vez detenerlo. Las fuerzas de Kyora no desaparecían al recordar la sonrisa de su princesa, no podría soportar la idea de que ese monstruo la atrapara.

- No te preocupes Kyora, Serena está a salvo en la montaña, concéntrate. –Jura intentaba calmar la ansiedad de Kyora.

El cielo se tiño de rojo sangre nuevamente, la energía del demonio dragón comenzaba a esparcirse por todo el bosque y su aura subía hasta el cielo. Era imposible que tres demonios inferiores derrotaran semejante poder. No pudiéndose rendir, la batalla continua sin frutos exitosos para los tres. Solamente podían estar concentrados en los movimientos limitados del dragón hasta que fue acaparada su atención tras varios intentos fallidos por una dulce y tranquila voz entre los arbustos, era Serena quien intentaba llamar la atención de Kyora sin que sea vista por nadie más hasta obtenerla.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en la montaña. –Le grita Kyora al verla salir de entre las hojas de los arbustos, totalmente expuesta a los ojos del demonio dragón.

- No podía quedarme sola allí, pensando que podían hacerte daño. –Intentando acercársele a Kyora pero este la detiene y la empuja nuevamente hacia los arbustos.

- Escóndete ahí y no te muevas. –Se sentía irritado por la irresponsabilidad de Serena, jamás hacia caso a las órdenes y quizá por eso fue que su padre murió.

- Prométeme que estarás bien. –Sujetando la mano de su amado suplicándole que no muriera y derramando algunas lagrimas.

- Estaré bien, lo prometo. –Se agacha para besarla y calmar su miedo, aunque ya se lo había prometido pero los incontrolables impulsos de Serena eran peor que luchar con el dragón.

Ellos luchaban, ella observaba y cuidaba que Kyora no saliera lastimado aunque nada podía hacer desde un lugar tan oculto. Los intentos eran inútiles, Serena sentía la impotencia de no poder ayudarlos por ser una débil y molesta humana. Lo único que podía hacer era observar, pero eso no la confortaba por lo que trato de pensar en alguna forma en que podían destruirlo o al menos sellarlo. Nada funcionaba, cada intento valía para que el demonio dragón se liberase de a poco, hasta que Serena tuvo una esperanza de que había algo que no estaban intentado y que podía funcionar pero ¿Cómo haría para acercársele a Kyora sin ser vista por el dragón? No tuvo mejor idea que trepar aquel árbol donde se encontraba oculta e intentar llamar su atención, trepar la montaña era algo inútil para ella pero el tronco de aquel árbol era más duro, y tenía pequeños huecos en los cuales podía apoyar sus pies y subir con más facilidad.

Una vez arriba en la rama más fuerte del árbol, Serena comienza a emitir unos leves silbidos con sus labios y a hacer movimientos extraños. Lo más raro era que funciono, Kyora noto los extraños movimientos de Serena, parecía que estaba bailando o solo fastidiaba lo que lo molesto por completo dirigiéndose hacia ella para hacerla caer nuevamente al suelo.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –La toma por la cintura y la lleva hasta el arbusto por milésima vez.

- ¿Por qué no intentan fusionar sus poderes? En lugar de atacar cada uno por su cuenta combínenlos. –Le decía Serena frunciendo sus cejas mientras intentaba escapar de sus brazos–Si unen sus poderes podrían detenerlo, no sé si destruirlo pero si evitar que siga liberándose.

- Serena, eso es –Abrazándola sorprendido no rechazaría su idea -Que idiotas fuimos pero no te muevas de aquí o lo arruinaras- Le ordena con un tono furioso e intimidando a Serena se aleja de ella para informarle a sus compañeros y ponerlo en práctica.

- Le doy una buena idea y me responde así, que mal agradecido.

Los tres demonios intentaron unir sus fuerzas como Serena había dicho, fue impresionante ver con sus propios ojos el exitoso efecto que tuvo. Las esperanzas de todo el equipo no se perdieron al ver como el demonio dragón perdía fuerzas.

- Un último golpe, solo eso basta para acabar con él. –Gritaba Jura en un tono burlón hacia el dragón y orgulloso de su pequeña amiga.

Con un último golpe lograron calmarlo lo que basto para impedir que continuara liberándose. Las largas horas que intentaron detenerlo y fue la idea de una inocente humana quien logro salvarlos, aunque fuera una idea obvia. El demonio dragón seguía con vida pero sin fuerzas para seguir luchando por su libertad, lo que dio tiempo para buscar una forma de volver a sellarlo.

Serena sentía una sensación extraña dentro de su cuerpo, salvo a tres demonios y a un bosque entero de ser destruidos y solo por una simple idea, por primera vez se sintió alguien útil y había ayudado al hombre que mas amaba.

El cielo volvió a su color natural, la energía negativa desaparecía lentamente, parecía que todo ya había calmado sus riendas pero ninguno de los presentes había notado que aun poseía una pequeña fuerza en uno de los brazos del dragón. Sus ojos se entrecerraban pero eso no le impedía dar un último golpe.

Al destino en verdad le gustaba jugar sucio, una pequeña nube gris podría cubrir en cuestión de segundos un cielo celeste por completo. Una pequeña sudestada de un Rio podría arrasar a un pueblo cercano, un pequeño descuido podía costar la vida de un humano.

Serena se encontraba relajada sobre el árbol al admirar la fuerza de su amado y aliviada de que todo había salido bien, pero al girar la mirada hacia uno de los brazos del demonio dragón pudo notar que aun tenía fuerzas para dar un último golpe mortal, un golpe mortal que se dirigía hacia Kyora, quien estaba de espaldas mirando quien sabe que.

El corazón de Serena se detuvo por unos instantes al ver como el demonio dragón dirigía una de sus afiladas y peligrosas garras al hombre que más amaba. ¿Podría soportar perder al único hombre que amo en su corta vida? No, no lo soportaría. El amor que sentía era tan fuerte y profundo que no dudo ni por un momento en arriesgar su propia vida por él. La desesperación de ver como la vida de Kyora estaba en grave peligro la empujo a ponerse entre el medio de él y las garras del demonio dragón, recibiendo el golpe final. Una de las garras atravesó el corazón de Serena, impidiendo que Kyora saliera lastimado, ocupando su lugar. Era el turno del corazón de Kyora de detenerse por completo al ver como la única mujer que amo, la única mujer que logro hacerlo feliz y le brindo todo su amor había salvado su vida y perdido la suya. Serena cayó en los brazos de Kyora quien inmediatamente había corrido hacia ella para atajarla, los corazones de Jura y Ryuura también se detuvieron al ver semejante acto de amor y dolor.

- ¿Qué diablos has hecho? –Gritaba Kyora a Serena mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos no pudiendo evitar derramar lágrimas, lagrimas que jamás habían salido de sus ojos ni siquiera cuando fue sometido a esos experimentos que arruinaron su vida.

- No podía permitir que te lastimara –Le respondió Serena, quien había perdido la fuerza para mantenerse de pie pero con una débil sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada fija en los ojos de Kyora, orgullosa de haber salvado su vida.

- Eres una tonta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Mientras acariciaba el rostro pálido de Serena y dejaba caer sus lágrimas en el pecho de la joven desorientado en que hacer, que podía hacer para salvarla.

- Porque te amo. –Le responde Serena, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban sonriendo una última vez- No soportaría perderte.

- No me digas eso, por favor, no me dejes. Te necesito a mi lado. –Repetía Kyora una y otra vez con su dolor aumentando en cada segundo que sentía que perdía a la mujer que mas amaba. –No te vayas.

Kyora abrazaba con ternura el frio y pálido cuerpo de Serena, creyendo que así no podría irse pero sus pálpitos disminuían y se podía sentir como su alma escapaba de su cuerpo lentamente.

- No llores, mi amor –Decía Serena mientras secaba con una de sus manos las lágrimas de Kyora que no dejaban de fluir por su rostro. –No quiero irme con una imagen tuya llorando, quiero ver tu sonrisa por última vez.

- No te despidas de mí, estarás bien, no dejare que te vayas –Kyora le sonreía, ya que era el último deseo de Serena, pero en sus ojos podía verse la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por la persona que más ama.

–Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido. -Su sonrisa reflejaba felicidad pero sus ojos dejaron escapar una pequeña lágrima. Ella sabía perfectamente que esa era la última vez que lo vería, que miraría los hermosos ojos de su amado para irse y dejarlo vivir, no quería irse quería vivir más cosas con, tal vez salir en bicicleta; a un concierto; a ver una película; a tomar una malteada de chocolate que eran sus favoritas y muchas cosas que le hubiese encantado compartir con él pero que ya no sucederían, era tiempo de partir.

Kyora no soportaba el dolor de ver como su bella dama partía mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos y con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, intentando darle calor a su frio cuerpo y que sienta cuanto la amaba. Podía sentir como el alma de Serena se separaba de su cuerpo y sus manos sujetaban con la poca fuerza que tenia la armadura de él.

- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz. –Abrazada a su pecho- Te quiero. –Logro resistir hasta el último te quiero, no quería irse sin decirle una vez más cuanto lo amaba y tras esas palabras que rompieron el corazón de Kyora, sus brazos que sujetaban la armadura del mismo cayeron al suelo, dejando atrás cualquier señal de vida.

Ryuura y Jura presenciaron la despedida y el llanto de dolor de Kyora, los ojos de Serena se cerraron, su luz se apago, su alma se fue y junto con ella la felicidad de Kyora que no podía soltar el cuerpo de Serena, ni contener sus lágrimas y gritos de dolor.

- No te vayas. –Seguía insistiendo Kyora, con la esperanza de que Serena volviera. -Abre los ojos, por favor.

No tenía otra opción que resignarse a que había perdido al amor de su vida en sus brazos y frente a sus ojos, con su rostro luciendo tan hermoso como siempre no perdía se esencia.

- Siempre te amare, mi dulce princesita. –Murmuraba mientras acariciaba los labios de Serena, esos labios que hicieron ver su mundo de otra manera, que le hicieron perder el control y que nunca pudo dejar. Ella se había ido y él la despidió con un último beso inundado en lágrimas, que Serena no pudo sentir pero Kyora lo sintió con todo su corazón. ¿Qué haría ahora que ella había partido? Era su compañera, su princesita y pronto seria su esposa, solo quedaba comenzar una nueva vida alejándose de ella.

Proximo capitulo: Ella es mi dama


	14. Chapter 13 Ella es mi dama

CAPITULO XIII

Ella es mi dama

**"Aunque no quieras debes de tener valor para decir adiós, necesitas irte sin rencor. Marcharte sin dolor y decirle al corazón que fue un sueño de amor, que prefieres irte enamorado antes que sea un error." **

¿Fue un error haberla conocido? De no haberse cruzado en su camino, obligarla a esta misión ella seguiría con vida. Haciendo su vida normal, ingresado a la Universidad. Después de todo parecía haberse librado de la plaga de Kiba y su grupo. Pero si no la hubiera conocido, no hubiera vivido los inolvidables momentos que ella le había hecho vivir. Los tres demonios luego de haber sellado nuevamente al demonio dragón se dirigieron hacia la montaña cargando el cuerpo de Serena. De todas formas la culpa y la impotencia de tenerla en sus brazos y no haber podido hacer nada para salvarla en ese entonces lo obligaban a tomar la decisión más difícil: ¿El paraíso o la vida de Serena?

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si haces eso? –Preguntaba Ryuura quien se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de distancia de Kyora.

- No sé que podría pasar, tampoco si funcionara. –Respondía Kyora mientras acariciaba el cabello de Serena, recostada sobre un manto de hojas secas rodeada por las flores mas lindas del bosque. –Si tengo que elegir entre ir al paraíso y devolverle su vida, créeme que no me importaría separarme de ella sabiendo que volveré a ver por última vez sus ojitos y seguirá con su vida normal. –Llorando y con una mano aun acariciaba su ondulado cabello y con la otra sacaba de su armadura la media luna que parecía el Chal Celestial debido a los fragmentos que faltaban.

- No está completo, algo podría salir mal. –Insistía Ryuura.

Ya nada importaba, que mas podría perder si todo lo que más amaba estaba recostado en ese montón de hojas. ¿Qué podría perder? Si lo único que quería era llevar a su princesa al paraíso y casarse con ella, pero los planes cambiaron y debería arriesgarlo todo por última vez.

Aun si lo olvida todo, si no recuerda las cosas que vivieron juntos, si decide rehacer su vida al lado de otro hombre sufriría menos que por el hecho de no volverla a ver. Prefería mil veces verla caminar junto a otra persona feliz y llena de vida, con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo enamoro que verla con los ojos cerrados, privando al mundo que admiraran sus bellos ojos.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? –Le preguntaba Jura- Se que te importa más su vida que el paraíso, pero ¿Y nosotros? Si lo haces ya no podremos alcanzarlo.

Kyora entendía perfectamente que sus actos eran egoístas, creía que sus compañeros también deseaban verla con vida nuevamente. Pero no le importo, estaba decidido de lo que haría, si ellos querían ir al paraíso que se fueran pero con otro Chal Celestial. Sin Serena seria más difícil encontrar los fragmentos restantes.

- Perdóname, Serena. Aun si te olvidas de mi y no vuelvo a verte nunca más, siempre vas a ser mi princesa. –Acercando el Chal Celestial al frio cuerpo de Serena, se despide por última vez de la persona que más ama observando en silencio pero sin ocultar las lagrimas como desaparecía lentamente frente sus ojos, rodeada de destellos que no eran nada al lado del brillo que lucía Serena. –Adiós, Serena. –Desapareciendo por completo frente a sus ojos, dejando a su suerte si volvería a verla y si resultaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun faltaban seis semanas para que acabe el año, y junto con él el año escolar. Sería el momento en que los estudiantes de 3º año egresen, después de eso que seria de la vida de un fracasado como Kiba. Melania gozaba al ver a Kiba tan intimidado desde que Serena le puso los puntos, aunque desde ese día no la volvió a ver.

- A lo mejor se está preparando para dar nuevamente el examen. –Comentaba Melania a un joven que se encontraba a su lado. El era Kouji, uno de los chicos más atractivos y aclamados por las jovencitas del colegio. Con su cabello azul opaco y una cinta amarilla rodeaba su frente, al parecer se creía karateka o algo por el estilo. Vistiendo con un pantalón blanco que dejaba mucho que desear. Un saco rojo mezclado con azul que cubría por completo sus brazos y pecho y una cicatriz demasiado visible en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. –Voy a presentártela, de seguro te agradara.

No más de dos semanas hacia que Melania y Kouji se conocieran, el mismo tiempo que Serena tardo en volver a la escuela. Haciendo su entrada por la puerta principal del edificio, cargando un pesado bolso sobre uno de sus hombros, se inclinaba hacia un costado debido al gran peso, era de saberse que no tardaría en chocar con el suelo mientras trataba de acercarse a su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien? -No cae al suelo pero si a los brazos de Kouji, quien a su debido tiempo la vio acercársele a Melania pero con movimientos medios torpes que la tirarían al suelo, atajando su caída.

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias. –Riéndose de sí misma por lo torpe que se sintió, mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza y dejaba que su sonrisa impactara a Kouji.

- Ese bolso está muy pesado, déjame ayudarte. –Le quita su bolso y lo carga a su hombro. No había que ser tan genio para darse cuenta que coqueteaba con ella.

- Te lo agradezco. –Serena se ruborizo, quien no lo haría si tenía un rostro tallado a mano y una sonrisa encantadora, toma uno de sus mechones y comienza a jugar con él.

- Veo que ya se conocieron. –Se aproxima Melania a los dos jóvenes abrazando con fuerza a Serena, en señal que estaba feliz de volver a verla.

- Haz vuelto, ya te extrañaba.

- Lo siento, estaba… -Sin poder continuar se detiene por un momento a pensar en que estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo que no fue al colegio, sus recuerdos eran confusos.

- Kouji, ella es Serena, la chica guapa de la que siempre te hable. –Le guiña un ojo.

- Encantado de conocerte. –Extendiendo su mano para saludarla- Eres más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

Serena no respondió a eso, dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se concentro en el guapo chico que tenia frente a ella. Apenas sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases Kouji no resistió el hecho de invitarla a ir juntos después de la escuela a sus respectivos hogares lo que dejo un poco sorprendida a la joven.

- Es un buen chico. –Alejándola un poco de el tomándola del brazo y susurrándole al oído.

- Claro, no veo el problema. –Serena acepta la invitación acordando que se verían en el árbol que estaba justo en frente de la puerta de entrada.

- Vamos a clases –Ambas se dirigen a sus salones mientras Kouji se queda observando a Serena mientras se alejaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que piensas ingresar en la Universidad. –Le preguntaba Kouji, quien caminaba a su lado luego de finalizadas las clases, encontrándose en el lugar acordado.

- Es mi sueño, aunque no me lo han puesto fácil.

- Iré a la misma Universidad que tu. -¿Qué eran esas palabras que salieron de repente? Serena no podía evitar sentirse sorprendida, ya que él era el chico más popular entre las chicas del colegio, líder del equipo de futbol. ¿Por qué se interesaría en ella?

Lo único que sabía para ese entonces es que era un chico muy agradable, no era el arrogante que creía que era. Lograba hacerla reír con sus chistes y hacerla sentir segura.

-Esta es mi casa, gracias por acompañarme. –Se despide de Kouji con esa sonrisa que antes solo Kyora era el motivo de que saliera. - Si quieres ingresar a la Universidad ten en cuenta que… -En ese momento, antes que pudiera continuar, es sorprendida por un beso de Kouji en la boca. Por un momento se cruzo por su cabeza que era un pervertido, no llevaban más de 5 horas de haberse conocido y ya avanza hacia sus labios. Pero Serena no podía detenerlo, ella no sabía por qué pero quedo fascinada por ese beso. Pero algo se cruzo por su mente, una imagen borrosa que la obligo a detenerlo, apoyando sus manos en su pecho haciendo que retroceda y alejara sus labios de los suyos.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusto? –Le preguntaba algo sorprendido.

- No es eso, eres muy tierno pero… -¿Pero qué? No sabía cómo continuar esa oración, ¿Qué era esa imagen? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no sabía cómo continuar sus oraciones? Teniendo recuerdos borrosos y sin sentido.

- Oye, disculpa si fui un poco impulsivo. Es que me gustas.

- ¿Cómo puedo gustarte si apenas me conoces? –Le preguntaba algo molesta, pero sin que Kouji pudiera responderle a esa pregunta. ¿Acaso era un idiota que veía a las mujeres como objetos? Claro que no. Serena solo estaba confundida- Disculpa si fue algo grosera contigo, es que… -Llevando una de sus manos hacia su corazón inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado- Siento que estoy olvidando algo muy importante, y no sé que es.

Kouji se entristeció al ver como caía una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos, por lo que decidió secarla con un paño que cargaba en su bolsillo.

- No te preocupes, preciosa. Quiero conocerte más. –Luego de que terminara de secar sus lágrimas, toma del mentón a Serena y la dirige hacia su boca nuevamente, esta vez sin interrupciones.

Aun si fuera la chica más odiada del colegio por estar besando al chico más popular del mismo, en ese momento no le importaba. Pareciera que una nueva Serena había nacido y no sabía la causa de por qué se dejaba tocar por alguien que acababa de conocer.

Ese día Serena se levanto a las 6.30 am como todos los días, solo que esa mañana ella se sentía feliz como en ninguna otra oportunidad pudo hacerlo. Mientras se duchaba cantaba a todo pulmón, vivía sola por lo que nadie podía oírla y la mala idea de querer acompañar el canto con un baile en un piso mojado y resbaladizo que hizo que cayera el suelo, riéndose de sí misma por lo torpe y descuidada que fue. Era miércoles en la mañana, Serena no recordaba el haber asistido al colegio los demás días, pero no le dio importancia culpaba al golpe que presintió que había alterado su cabeza hasta el momento en que Kouji la beso y paso por frente de sus ojos esa imagen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el momento más candente del beso entre ellos, al frente de la casa de Serena había un chalet abandonado, de 7 metros de alto y muy mal cuidado oculto por sauces llorones. Había un hueco entre los árboles que daba justo hacia los jóvenes permitiendo ver como se besaban. Alguien los observaba realmente.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que hiciste? –No era nada más ni nada menos que Ryuura preguntándole a Kyora, quien desde lo alto de ese chalet se aseguraba de que Serena seguía con vida y buscaba la forma de seguir adelante.

- Solo quería ver con mis propios ojos que ella estuviese bien. –Le responde mientras seguía viendo como otro hombre disfrutaba de los labios de su princesa, esos labios que lo llevaron al verdadero paraíso.

- Si eso es lo que querías, ¿Por qué lloras? –Le pregunto Jura.

Es verdad, Kyora lloraba y como no hacerlo si la mujer que mas amaba estaba besándose con quien sabe quien, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía recriminar nada ya que él lo había decidido, él la llevo a los brazos de ese hombre.

- Ella merece ser feliz, no puedo condenarla a una vida llena de peligro a mi lado. –No había más que desaparecer de su vida, dejarla que sea feliz con el atrevido de Kouji que parecía ser un buen hombre para ella.

Solo pido que un buen amor te de su abrigo mientras busco valor para este adiós, yo no te olvido

Serena sonreía con Kouji, podía ver esos ojitos que tanto amo, esa mirada que antes era solo para él. Ahora pertenecían a otra persona, Kouji tiene la oportunidad de estar al lado de una maravillosa mujer capaz de hacer que un demonio lleno de rencor amara sin fronteras y fuera tan feliz con esa niña.

Desapareciendo del lugar, dejando caer varias lágrimas al dejar atrás todo lo que vivió con ella para no volver nunca más a ese mundo, ya no tiene nada que valga la pena en ese lugar, era mejor que volver a verla morir.

En ese entonces cuando Serena se encontraba sin vida los tres demonios sabían que el Chal Celestial poseía un poder para devolverle la vida a un humano u otra especie muerta. Todo a costa de las graves consecuencias que traía utilizar ese poder. Kyora prefirió hacer desaparecer el medio Chal Celestial en el interior del cuerpo de Serena para que este le devolviera la vida, pero como no estaba completo su magia no sería perfecta. El utilizar el Chal en esas condiciones hizo que todos los recuerdos que tenia Serena con Kyora se borraran por completo, haciéndola olvidar todo lo vivido con él, no existe para ella. Y tampoco podrían alcanzar el paraíso, ya que el Chal Celestial estaba en el interior de Serena quien la mantenía con vida, ya no existe y no habría forma de llegar al paraíso sin ese objeto, pero era mejor que dejarla morir.

Proximo capitulo final: Hasta el fin del mundo


	15. Chapter 14 Hasta el fin del mundo

CAPITULO XIV

Hasta el fin del mundo

**2 años después…**

¿Por qué me siento tan vacía?

Tiene a su lado a uno de los chicos más populares entre las mujeres, ingreso a la Universidad que tanto anhelo en su tercer intento, egreso de la Secundaria con excelentes calificaciones, toda una mansión para ella sola y disfrutarla junto a su pareja. Pero aun así no era suficiente, todas las tardes se recostaba sobre su cama mirando como las paletas del ventilador giraban lanzando ese aire tibio que emanaba del calor de ese verano sobre su rostro mientras comenzaba a pensar que era lo que estaba olvidando que la tenía tan obsesionada.

Ese último año que lo paso intentando ingresar en la Universidad, siempre se cruzaban por su cabeza imágenes borrosas que nunca esclarecieron. Un año sintiéndose vacía, atormentada por esas imágenes y torturándose a sí misma por tratar de recordar preocupando a su novio, Kouji quien estuvo siempre a su lado viendo como quemaba su cabeza tratando de aprobar el examen de admisión. Esas largas noches que la pasaban juntos estudiando tomándose uno que otro café para no dormirse encima de los libros y una vez que los conceptos que guardaban esos manuales quedaban grabados en la memoria de Serena podía distraerse con Kouji encerrados en la habitación haciendo lo que toda pareja hacia, pasarla bien después de unas cuantas horas densas leyendo.

Las clases en la Universidad comenzaban a las 8.15 am, todos los días tomaba la línea de colectivo 620 que la dejaba en la puerta del edificio. Serena siempre iba acompañada por Kouji y se separaban cuando tocaba irse a sus respectivas aulas. Los fines de semana los pasaba en casa de Melania viendo algunas películas o saliendo al centro. Luego de finalizadas las clases se encontraba con Kouji en la fuente que se encontraba casi en el centro del Patio de las Américas para irse juntos a tomar un café o simplemente recorrer la ciudad que no estaba para desperdiciar, y en época de parciales solo se sentaban juntos en la Biblioteca Nacional a estudiar. Pero esta tarde tocaba recorrer el centro comercial que tanto llamaba la atención de los transeúntes.

- En tres días es tu cumpleaños, tengo una sorpresa para ti. –Le insinuaba Kouji mientras tomaba su mano y jugaba con sus dedos a mezclarlos.

La expresión que hizo Serena dio a entender que se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas muy distraída últimamente. –La detiene y la acorrala contra el mástil de un farol en frente del centro.

- No es nada, he estado estudiando mucho y creo que estoy algo agotada. –Por supuesto que mentía pero no tenía otra opción, ya que él nunca entendería esas imágenes que constantemente veía.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso haremos algo que a los dos nos gusta. –Le propone Kouji aunque pareciera como si mucho no le importara que a Serena algo le preocupaba.

- Esta vez no. –Quitando de encima las manos de su atrevido novio quien lo dejo sorprendido y anonadado por el rechazo de su novia que siempre estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. Esta vez no lo está, algo la inquieta y a él no le importaba o es que acaso las cosas que hacía por ella no eran suficientes para hacerla feliz o quizá haya alguien más en su vida, sea lo que sea estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

- Ya que no quieres que la pasemos bien de esa forma, entonces dime qué quieres hacer para que estés feliz.

- Quiero ir a casa de Melania. -Le respondió con un tono seco y frio dejando sin palabras a Kouji y sin otra alternativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Lo rechazaste? –Le pregunta su amiga Melania, luego de que el la dejara en su casa y se fuera enojado.

- No es eso, es solo que… -Se detiene por un instante a pensar que podría responder, como podría explicar que le sucedía.

- Serena en verdad me preocupas, ¿Qué es lo que te anda sucediendo? –Se acerca a ella y le toma la mano, haciendo que se sienta más tranquila y segura de que podía confiar en ella.

Serena suspiro y miro por la ventana que daba hacia el rosedal que tenía Melania en su jardín.

- Siento que perdí algo y no sé que es. –Tras esto último que dijo no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, lo que hizo que Melania se preocupara aun más. –Quiero a Kouji, pero siento como si no lo amara.

Melania no pudo responder a eso, solo opto por abrazarla y decirle al oído que hiciera lo que su corazón le dictaba, si no amaba a Kouji a quien tenía en su corazón.

Era más de un año de relación con Kouji, se graduaron juntos y todos los días iban juntos a la misma Universidad. Como después de montar en bicicleta juntos, comer helado y tomar café, y algunas veces hacer las compras sin separarse; estudiar juntos en épocas de parciales, tantas peleas y reconciliaciones en la cama, salidas al parque de diversiones y no lo amaba. Las noches en que se quedaba a dormir en casa de su amiga hablando de lo maravilloso que son sus novios. Serena no quería hacerse a la idea de que todo ese tiempo se estuvo engañando a si misma e incluso a Kouji, que le hacía creer que era lo más importante en su vida. Esa noche solo quería quedarse con Melania, distrayéndose con cualquier cosa menos con el estudio.

- Te preparare un café –Le dice Melania- Me asegurare de que este bien amargo como a ti te gusta. –Pudo entender el doble sentido que tenía ese amargo como a ella le gustaba o al menos así lo entendió Serena, su corazón era el amargo en ese entonces.

¿Por qué no te diste cuenta antes?

Una y otra vez esa pregunta fastidiaba su moral. Tal vez sea costumbre de estar un año con la misma persona, soportando que en ocasiones se le escapaba una mirada hacia otra mujer atractiva, ¿Qué le garantizaba que le fuera fiel? O eso era solo una escusa, siempre fue atento a ella y romántico, pero su corazón lo rechazaba aunque la hacía pasar las noches de placer más intensas que podía imaginar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después del fin de semana venia el cumpleaños de Serena, ese día decidió ir sola a la Universidad tomando el colectivo que pasaba antes del que tomaba con Kouji. Llegando treinta minutos antes del inicio de clases se sentó a esperar que las agujas del reloj marcaran la hora para retirarse a su aula. En ese tiempo no se percato que Kouji había llegado y se dirigía hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué viniste sola? –Evitando gritar de lo molesto que estaba por dejarlo solo a lo que Serena no dijo ni una sola palabra –Ten, es tu regalo. –Le entrega un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel de colores azul y blanco con un moño en el centro.

- ¿No estabas molesto conmigo? –Le pregunto Serena observando detenidamente el paquete. -¿O es que me estás dando una bomba o algo así por venir sola?

- No seas ridícula, tonta. –Le da un golpe suave en la cabeza en señal de que no podía molestarse con ella, ya que había sido grosero el otro día y algo la preocupaba. –Ábrelo.

Dentro del paquete había una cajita cerrada, solo tenía que abrirla para saber que había dentro de ella. Para su sorpresa era una alianza de compromiso.

- ¿Q-Que es esto? –Pregunto algo sorprendida al ver semejante alianza. A lo que termino de preguntar, Kouji se arrodilla frente a ella tomando su mano.

- Serena, eres lo que más amo en este mundo. Sé que a veces soy un idiota y no te valoro como mereces y que algo te está preocupando y yo como lo idiota que soy solo trataba de hacerte sonreír pero si me dieras la oportunidad te hare la mujer más feliz de todas. –Toma la alianza y la coloca en su dedo anular- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Podía verse como todo el cuerpo de Serena temblaba a más no poder frente a semejante proposición, ¿Qué podría responderle? Si no estaba segura si lo amaba, tampoco quería lastimarlo ya que él estuvo mucho tiempo a su lado. Por un momento se cruzo por su cabeza que estaba loco y era demasiado apresurado contraer matrimonio con apenas 20 años de edad.

- Kouji, yo… -En el momento justo y sin que pudiera continuar Serena perdió el conocimiento y pasaron en frente de sus ojos nuevamente esas imágenes, pero no como las anteriores esta vez se podían distinguir claramente. Pudo ver a tres hombres un bosque un edificio abandonado y un objeto extraño, pareciera como si estuviese recordando algo de su vida pasada o estuviera viendo una premonición lo que hizo que se asustara por completo y saliera corriendo lo más rápido que podía chocando con los demás alumnos que ingresaban hacia la entrada de la Universidad llorando con Kouji corriendo tras de ella quien por un momento pensó que tal vez ella se había asustado por la propuesta o que no estaba preparada. Cuando se detuvo comenzó a ver a sus alrededores, las imágenes y los recuerdos cada vez se hacían más claros y la gente a su alrededor parecía estorbarle, algo había vivido en su pasado que no podía recordar. Sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos sin parar de llorar y con Kouji a su lado al lograr alcanzarla gritando su nombre, esta no lo podía oír.

¿Qué era lo que estaba olvidando? ¿Por qué no podía recodar? Sin duda eso la atormentaba, pero no fue sino en cuestión de minutos cuando comenzó a calmarse al ver la imagen de un hombre pelirrojo Kyora retumbaba ese nombre en su cabeza y sin darse cuenta las lagrimas se detuvieron un instante a causa de una enorme sonrisa que salió de ella al ver a ese hombre desconocido en su momento.

- Serena, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te llevo al médico? –Preguntaba Kouji asustado al ver a su prometida así. Cuando Serena recobro el conocimiento y fijo la mirada en el, se disculpo y le devolvió la sortija.

- Algún día encontraras a alguien que te ame como mereces. –Con esto se fue corriendo muy lejos de Kouji sin que este pudiera alcanzarla. Mientras corría chocando a cual fuera se le cruce en su camino recordó el edificio abandonado solo por el hecho que el colectivo siempre pasaba por ese lugar pero ¿Por qué se le vino una imagen de ese lugar? Y por qué después de tantas veces que paso por ese lugar justo cuando Kouji le propuso matrimonio lo recordó. Solo yendo allí sabría la respuesta y quizá tenían una conexión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El edificio había sido abandonado hace 50 años, por eso la suciedad se veía a 100 metros de distancia y la edificación casi parecía que se caía a pedazos. Antiguamente era una fábrica de chocolates que fue cerrada debido a las misteriosas muertes de cuarenta obreros que fueron succionados por las maquinas que funcionaban perfectamente y desde ese hecho nunca nadie puso un pie en ese edificio. Siempre se podían oír ruidos extraños dentro, motivo por el cual algunos vecinos afirmaban que eran los espíritus de los obreros que murieron y que seguían allí por alguna razón, otros decían que eran animales algunas aves que entraron por las ventanas rotas o ratas que buscaban alimento y lo más curioso es que algunos creían que allí dentro vivían demonios, pero que nadie podía verlos.

Serena se encontraba en frente de ese edificio aterrador, pero basto con solo verlo para recordar a sus amigos Ryuura, Jura y a su amado Kyora. El hecho de que Kouji le propusiera casamiento hizo un deja vu en su cabeza de cuando Kyora también se lo propuso.

- Necesito verlo –Decía estas palabras por lo alto mientras se abrazaba a si misma intentando consolarse y no llorar. ¿Qué había estado haciendo esos últimos 2 años que no estuvieron juntos y ella no lo recordaba? Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que quizá él la haya visto con Kouji en situaciones que no podía imaginar.

Finalmente recordó lo que había olvidado, entendió ese vacío que sentía en su alma y la ansiedad de saber qué era eso tan importante que había olvidado. Ella sabía perfectamente que Kyora no podría estar allí, que lo había perdido para siempre y que era él el motivo por el cual no podía amar a Kouji, su corazón aunque no podía recordarlo seguía amándolo. Sin más preámbulo entro al edificio con la vaga esperanza de encontrarlo allí dejando atrás cualquier miedo que pudiera tener. El edificio por dentro parecía una casa encantada en la que cualquier cosa podría saltar de la oscuridad y atacarla. Las puertas rechinaban y de los escombros caían cenizas, si algo no la atacaba podría morir aplastada por las paredes y techo de la antigua fábrica. En frente de la entrada había una escalera cubierta de tela de araña y embarrada en polvo. Esa escalera podría llevarla hacia la azotea donde conoció a Kyora, pero a cada paso que daba no tardaría en caer al vacío.

Subiendo las escaleras que rechinaban de modo tal que parecía que en cualquier momento caerían pero así se tardara todo el día en subirlas llegaría hasta la puerta que dirigía a la azotea. El lugar era aterrador, oscuro y cubierto de de polvo y tela de arañas, cruzando algunas ratas pero eso no le impidió llegar hacia el techo. El edificio estaba tan oscuro que apenas entraba un rayo de luz por la puerta al abrirla lo que el resplandor del mismo hacía sufrir los ojos de Serena haciendo que continuara sus pasos con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el exterior.

Mirando a su alrededor buscándolo en cada esquina de lo alto de la fabrica detrás de ella en dirección opuesta a la ruta estaba él de espaldas viendo hacia la nada. El corazón de Serena se acelero y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo pero esta vez acompañadas de una hermosa sonrisa. Para su sorpresa Kyora estaba allí, como si la estuviera esperando.

- ¿Kyora? –Decía mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Pudo oír la voz de Serena y el también se sorprendió al darse la vuelta y ver que ella estaba ahí. En su rostro podía verse como sus ojos se iluminaban al verla y morían de amor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto.

- Te estaba buscando. –Le respondió mientras le sonreía. –Por fin te encontré.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos sin decir una palabra, hasta que Serena no resistió más el deseo de abrazarlo y corrió a sus brazos. Se abrazaron tan fuerte que podía sentirse lo feliz que estaban los dos aunque las lagrimas seguían cayendo. El abrazo duro solo tres minutos, luego Kyora tomo su rostro para poder verla a los ojos sin poder evitar preguntarle algo.

- ¿Qué paso con ese chico que estaba contigo? –Claramente se refería a Kouji.

- Nada, siempre te ame a ti. –Eso fue lo único que le respondió ya que no buscaba explicaciones y solo quería besarlo.

** Tú no te imaginas lo que siento por ti, como me haces falta cuando estas lejos de mi. Si tú me dejaras no sabría que hacer, cambiaria mi vida me podría enloquecer. Pido a dios que ese momento nunca llegue y que proteja nuestro amor, como tú no existen dos **

- Te extrañe tanto, creí que no volvería a verte. –Le decía Serena mientras besaba sus labios y acariciaba su rostro.

- Nunca te deje, siempre venia a este edificio a verte pasar con el micro. –Aunque sea por unos segundos, Kyora le confesaba a Serena que la observaba cuando ella no sabía nada y supuso que eso lo hacía sufrir.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Te olvide, y tuviste que verme dos años con Kouji. –Serena no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía angustiada por ser tan débil y olvidar lo que más le importaba pero eso a Kyora ya no le importaba, tenia nuevamente en sus brazos a su princesa y a pesar de estar en pareja lo eligió nuevamente apenas lo recordó, eso era suficiente para él.

Se quedo con el amor de su vida, nadie sabría que pasaría ahora entre ellos dos pero no importaba mientras estuviesen juntos. De ahora en adelante ella no dejaría que se vuelva a escapar de sus brazos y el tampoco, era el único que podía hacerla feliz. Kyora nunca le dijo el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para salvarla sabía perfectamente que ella se molestaría con el si se lo confesaba, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo solo quería estar con su princesa.

- ¿Qué paso con el paraíso? –Le pregunto Serena interrumpiendo el largo y apasionado beso entre ambos tensándolo un poco ya que no estaba en su mente tocar ese tema.

- Lo alcancé, ya estoy en el. –Esa respuesta confundió un poco la cabecita de la niña. – Tú eres mi paraíso. –Serena solo sonrió de la emoción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No se supo que fue de la vida de Kouji aunque Serena estaba segura de que el encontraría a otra mujer que supiera hacerlo feliz ya que ella no era la indicada para él. Pero Serena continuó con la Universidad sus notas eran casi excelentes y después de tanto esfuerzo no podría dejarla y menos con Kyora ayudándola a estudiar como antes yendo todas las noches al bosque de la Isla Horai a visitar a sus amigos. Ella estaba dispuesta a seguir al único hombre que amo de verdad, sin importar a donde vaya, hasta el fin del mundo.

** Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar, de ti nada me puede separar. Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti. Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré donde sea que estés yo te encontrare. Nada en mi es más importante que vivir junto a ti. **

El ultimo capitulo de mi primer fic n.n muy pronto voy a hacer otro con esta misma pareja mientras preparo un proyecto de Serena y Darien :) para este capitulo me inspire en la cancion de Jennifer Peña -Hasta el fin del mundo-


End file.
